An All New World For One Small Spider
by certifiedian
Summary: After an explosion occurs in Times Square and going to investigate. Spiderman is confronted by several of his rogue's galleries. Soon he is thrown into a portal into another world, not unlike his own. Now making friends and finding a way home, it seems his luck may just turn around.
1. ProloguePortal Ring

Swinging through New York City, Spiderman hums a familiar tune, a boy of fifteen, carrying a backpack, lands on the ledge of a building with a few gargoyles decorating the exterior.

"Hey, Bruce old pal how you've been."

Taking a seat next to a gargoyle with its mouth agape and its fangs protruding out. Its petrified face is in permanent scowl but crouches in somewhat wise stance. Spiderman pulls out a hotdog out of his bag wrapped around foil to keep it warm.

"Mmm, nothing beats New York hotdog, don't you a agree, Bruce."

Spidey looks toward "Bruce" who gives no response.

"Yeah. I knew you'd agree with me on that."

He looks back upon the bustling city in which is his personal playground as he lifts up his mask. "Man times like these are rare for me, nothing to worry about, no enemies trying to take over New York, no people to save, a good down time for me."

Finishing his last statement, Peter goes to take a bite of his hotdog when an explosion goes off in the distance stopping him inches from taking a bite.

"…And break time is over."

Sighing as he puts away his hotdog into his bag and zipping it up. "Hey Bruce, hold this for me," tossing his bag on to the fang of Bruce as he jumps down pulling his mask back over his chin.

"Now," shooting a web to tethering onto a building, he swings toward the sound of the explosion, "Lets see who's making that ruckus."

Times Square

People screaming and cars exploding several people try to run to safety

 **"** RUN, RUN BEFORE… **"**

Before he could finish, black substance wraps around him and pulls him toward a figure in the smoke.

 **"** **Where you going? The funs about to start. Ha ha hah ha ha ha."** The man comes face to face a with some kind of man, much bigger and better built than him, in a liquid-like substance covering his whole body. His chest runs a white spider insignia over his chest. The man looks up with fear in his eyes to see a face with slightly open filled with more teeth then he could count and a tongue hanging over said teeth. The man trying to look his captor in his eyes couldn't, especially since he couldn't see his eyes. They were hidden behind eyes similar to Spiderman but more monstrous.

 **"** **Now scream a little louder, we need him to hurry on his way to us."** Venom throws the man into the air toward a car.

Just about he is about to smash into the car. A blur of red and blue flashes in his eye and the next moment he's in someone's arm.

"Close one guy. You alright?"

Looking up he comes up to one of New York's resident heroes: Spiderman.

"Thank you, thank you, I thought I was a goner," cried the man.

"No problem, now you should get out of here." Spiderman sets the man down and the man runs to safety.

Spiderman then jumps onto a car in a stance in which his feet and one hand are on the car and one hand is raised slightly behind him.

"Hey Venom, long time no see. How've you been." Slightly smiling under his mask. "My my how big your teeth and your tongue is more red."

Taking a step toward Spiderman, **"Nice to see you again Spiderman, took your getting here. You got us a little restless, but we knew you'd come if we got enough bystanders in harm's way."**

"Well sorry to keep you waiting but now its just you and me." Spiderman's spider-sense was starting to go off, but he dismissed it for some kind of car getting ready to go off near him.

" _I need to keep all my attention on Venom, I almost forgot he doesn't trigger my spider-sense."_ "Well don't worry big guy. Its just you and me now." Venom licks his teeth and slips it back in his mouth and smiles,

 **"** **Oh its just not just us who's here."** With a slight annoyance in his voice,

"Yeah, Yeah… wait did you say "we" …" Suddenly a bolt of lighting is shot out of the smoke hitting Spiderman who starts writhing in pain.

 **"** **Yes, I did say we,"** soon several figures start to come out of the smoke. Spiderman "struggles to look up at the figures surrounding him

"E..elctro…Doc Ock…Kraven…even Goblin?" He could tell he could there were a few behind him and has he was trying to pick himself up, a foot is slammed on the middle of his back putting him back down on the ground.

"Now don't try to strain yourself by getting up." spoke Doctor Octopus, "here let me help you up." Spiderman could feel his arms and legs being wrapped around by metallic tentacles. After being raised from the ground he could get a better look of everyone.

"Looks like the whole gang's here. Ha, what is this supposed to be? The Fearsome Fourteen…? Nah too long how bout the Fantastic Fourteen…? Yessh even longer."

"Enough of your prattle arachnid" yelled Doc as he slammed him into a car.

"If ya wanted him to be shut up, ya shoulda asked me." Rhino stated as he slammed his fists together.

"We've come together after a sudden realization, spider," spoke the goblin with a slight chippy sound to his voice,

"Who is always there stopping us, you. Who is always foiling our well thought out plans, you. Who at every turn has ruined not only our lives but also chances at changing this city for the better. YOU."

"So we decided, freak, that if we're gonna get anywhere in this world, we at least need you out of the way. So the doc cooked up a portal to send you on a one way trip out of our hair." Smiled Electro as his head started to crack with electrical powers going off.

"Indeed and we need a sufficient power source in order to use this "Portal Ring". And why not have the residents of New York see the defeat of Spiderman."

Finishing Ock pulled out a button from his coat pocket pressed it. Rising up from the ground was a ring like device facing them and soon crackles of electricity was heard before a whirlpool blue could be seen swimming within the ring.

"Please guys, we all know how this goes down, I'm trapped, you guys monologue, I figure out how to escape, then boom we fight I win and I shut off the machine." Keeping them distracted, he starts to web the feet of the villains in order to ensnare them in his trap.

"Difference this time arachnid is that you won't be escaping especially since you can't any surface to help and you don't have your insolent webs to help". Ock squeezes is tentacles tighter around the Web-head in which it breaks his web-shooters.

" _Nuts, good thing I was able to get almost everyone before that."_ With that he pulls has hard as he could manage, Spiderman trips almost everyone onto the ground. Losing his concentration Ock's grip loosens his grip on him. Taking advantage of that Spiderman breaks free from the arms and attempts to grab onto Goblin's glider wrench him off of it.

"Hey, Gobby can I get a lift."

"Silly spider, spiders aren't to fly so stay on the GROUND." Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb at Spidey who narrowly dodges.

"Aw come on, I promise I won't make fun of your costume again." Spiderman reaches under the upper shirt of his costume and pulls out replacements for his web-shooters. He shoots one tagging Goblin's back.

"Now before I forget as the host for this party of mind I should give out goody bags, right?" Spider then proceeds to shoot several webs and the villains getting up from the ground. Now they find themselves trapped beneath the web.

"And if I recall any folktales aren't goblins supposed to be on.. the.. ground." He pulls the goblin off his glider, flipping he slams the Goblin onto the ground near his associates. Landing between them and the portal Spiderman stands up,

"Like I said, guys, I'd figure a way out, now I say let's skip the fight and have you all sent back to your homes in Rykers."

"Not a chance spider," spoke the goblin "Because we have more tricks up our sleeves." Pushing a button on his gauntlet the glider attempts to crash into Spiderman. "Please, I can dodge your glider easy" Spiderman slightly leans out of the way.

"You're really losing your game Gobby." however the glider crashes into the controls on the Portal Ring. With sparks flying off of the controls, Electro interjects

"Uhh, doc? Is it supposed to do that."

The whirlpool of the blue starts to spin faster and faster until it starts to act like a vortex sucking everything near it.

"Whoa whoa," yells Spiderman as he attempts to reach for the controls in order to shut it down. But before he could a familiar strand of black webbing latches on to him.

" **Though this isn't the plan who are we not to improvise, now Spiderman don't worry,"** yells Venom as he yanks Spiderman away from the controls and pulls him toward himself,

 **"** **you'll leave this city knowing its in good hands or should I say bad. Hahahaha Ha."** Venom then throws the web-slinger into the portal who disappears after going through it.

 **"** **Yes, now New York is ours for the…."** Venom looks down and sees the pavement he's standing on getting sucked into the portal. Thinking quickly he webs onto the other thirteen villains.

"What are you doing simpleton, let us go and let your self-being taken by the Portal Ring."

 **"** **We gave it some thought and we thought it best since all of you are pretty heavy. You all make suitable anchors."** Just as he's finished saying that. Their "anchors" are ripped from the ground leaving them all at the mercy of the Portal Ring's suction.

"Damn you FFFFFRRREEEAAAKKK," cries Electro as one by one all of them are sucked into the ring. With every object in the area being sucked into the Portal Ring, two cars crash into the ring severing it in half. The remains of the cars then crash on the controls turning off the Portal Rings. With the dust settling, the man the Spiderman saved comes out of his hiding space that was well away from the fight and suction of the vortex.

"What the hell… Where…where did they go?


	2. A Warm Welcome

**This is where the story truly starts. So again have a blast and enjoy**

* * *

"What's the matter? Where'd your bravado go?" Spoke a man with blonde hair, who was brimming with muscles and smoke was slowing surrounding him. "What happened to clearing the game…?

"TRY IT IF YOU CAN."

This man spoke with an ever-present smile on his lips as he stood proudly. Before him were two figures. One with grey hair and hand-like objects covering his body and at places where the joints would almost meet. One hand was covering over his face concealing his face from his opponent. The other figure was a black void of vapor with yellow spots being his eyes.

"Uwooooaahaahhh…!" cried the man with many hands.

"I can't move anymore… that Nomu was too strong!" To be frank, I can't even take a single step! And I won't be able to keep this swagger going much longer! I'm going to snap back to my true form any moment now…!"

"If..only...Nomu were here! If it were him! He'd be able to face him without feeling an iota of pressure!" spoke the man with hands crying out as if he was going to have a tantrum.

"Shigaraki Tomura… Please calm yourself. If you look more closely, you can clearly see the damage Nomu succeeded in dealing him." calmly spoke the mist.

"It would appear the children are rearing away…" the dark smoke glanced toward a group of kids who were wearing an assortment of costumes, "It's true that reinforcements are certain to make their appearance in mere minutes. However, I tender the proposal, Shigaraki, that if you and I combine our efforts, there might still be ample chance to murder him."

"…Yeah…You're right…" stated Shigaraki calming down. "Totally…Utterly…On the nose. After all this trouble…How could we fail to defeat the Final Boss…?"

"Above any other consideration…We must avenge Noumu." With that last statement, both figures charge toward the blonde man.

"They're attacking."

The blonde man smile slightly lessens as he prepares to move to fight. However, he finds that he can barely move from his finger let alone his whole body.

"This is a "Holy Shit" moment if ever there was one!"

Then a blur of green whizzes out from the corner of everyone's eye. A boy with green hair wearing blue clothes flies towards his adversaries.

"Broken again. Even though nothing broke last time….! But I don't mind!" thought the young boy as he noticed his legs just flopping everywhere.

Nearing the mist-man he pulls his arm back ready for a punch.

"I reached him! The part of his body he has concealed! If I can just hit him there, I can send him flying." "LET GO OF ALL MIGHT!"

Unfortunately, Shigaraki snaps his arm through his misty companion who makes a hole for him in other to intercept the young man.

"There won't be a second chance!" Just as he was about to grab the green haired boy, a bullet hits Shigaraki's hand.

"So they've finally arrived" spoke All Might with a sigh of relief.

On top of many stairs to the entrance to the building stood several figures in the distance. A voice can be heard trying to reassure everyone within the building.

"Aaaahh, they came, they came…. It's our game over screen. Back to the drawing board, eh black mist…?"

Just finishing that last statement, Shigaraki is then shot with many bullets all aiming for non-lethal places. Black mist then surrounds himself around Shigaraki in order to shield him. However, he finds himself being sucked into something. Black mist looks back to find one of his victims an astronaut looking person sucking him in through a flap open at the tip of her gloves.

"For the time being, we've failed…"

"But we'll get you next time. Symbol of Peace All Might!" spoke Shigaraki as he disappeared along with black mist.

With things dying down, the green hair boy laid on the ground crestfallen, "…I was…completely useless…"

"That's not true, young Midoryia," spoke All Might who looked like half his body was muscle self of a few minutes ago and the other half a man of bones. "If you hadn't given me this precious seconds. Then my head would be rolling right now…! You've saved me once again." Smiled All might. Midoryia too smiled with tears in his eyes.

Outside USJ

Just outside the facility, a group of people were talking about the incident that just occurred.

"16….17…18…" stated by the officers as he was counting the students. "Not counting the kid with the broken legs…Everyone's pretty much unharmed. I'll be back in a moment, I need to talk with one of my superiors."

Heading inside with several of the other pro heroes they close the doors behind themselves. Leaving the students to their own devices A girl that was invisible who only wore boots and gloves grabbed a boy who was wearing a white gi and a tail draped over his shoulder.

"Ojiro, dude…you were really fired up out there! And you were so strong even on your own!"

"I thought everybody had been left alone…I only pulled through by using hit-and-run tactics…Where were you the whole time, Hagakure?" Pointing to a boy with white hair on one side and red hair on the other with a red scar covering a good portion of his right eye.

"The landslide zone! I was blown away by how strong Todoroki really is!"

"Good thing I didn't accidentally end up freezing her…" thought Todoroki. Just after finishing a scream could be heard.

"What the…"

"Another villain attack?"

"Aw dammit, I barely recovered from the last one."

"I know where the voice came from." One of the students wearing a mask over his mouth. He pointed with his one of six webbed-tentacle like arms which could form any kind of appendage he so desired. Forming a hand and pointing toward the sky. Everyone looked up to see a parachute floating down toward the cars parked out in front of the USF.

"What the hell is that?"

"I see something clad in blue and red?"

"Is it another villain?" Stepping in front of his classmates, a boy with blonde messy hair, wearing grenade like gauntlets spoke,

"If it is another villain is going to wish they weren't late to the beat." Smiling menacingly, he slammed his fist together creating a miniature explosion between his fists.

3 Minutes Earlier…

"WWWWAAAAAAAAA," screamed the web-slinger as he flew out of the vortex toward the ground.

"What the hell happened. Last I recall Venom and I were just on the ground and we were surrounded by buildings?!" Looking around as he continued falling toward the ground, "I can't think about this now I can figure out what happened once I'm safely on the ground." Aiming his web-shooters at each other, he began making a web-parachute. Hanging to the ends of the parachute, looking back down, he took notice of a crowd near the only building in the area.

"Maybe once I land I can ask where I am." Just as he was getting to land, he took notice of several people surrounding his landing zone. "Great, looks like the welcoming party is here and they seem to have their guard up." Setting down on one of the cop cars, he surveyed the group surrounding him. Speaking first, a young man with dark hair, wearing a modern knight outfit with engine exhausts on the back of his calves.

"Hey you, are you with the villains who just attacked us or are you here to take advantage of the situation."

"You know if this is how you greet new people, I'd hate to see what you do to people you don't like."

"I gonna try to sneak up on him keep distracting him," whispered Hagakure.

"Ok but you once get close let us know and we'll jump him," whispered a girl with black hair wearing a red outfit with a book-like stand attached to her lower back. "He shouldn't be too strong," looking at the parachute it seems his quirk is some kind of webbing."

"Great." Taking off her boots and gloves, Hagakure began walking toward the blue and red-clad man.

"What were you doing in the sky?"

"You know that is a good question, right before I started falling I was on the ground," slightly relaxing, "But I was sent through a portal right before."

"A portal? He's definitely with those villains there is no way he can get up there just randomly." whispered a small boy with purple grapes on his head.

"We should just take him out and ask the questions later." demanded grenade gauntlet guy.

"Quiet Bakugou," spoke a guy with red hair and sharp teeth, " A real man will wait until the right time occurs and give the benefit of the doubt."

Just as Hagakure was nearing the web-head she accidentally stepped on a soda can, which caused Spidey to look in her general direction and shot a web at her.

"What the…" before he could finish his spider-sense went off.

"Get him!" Almost everyone lunged for the web-head but he simply jumped out of the way.

"You know if you wanted to have a group hug you could've just asked."

However, his spider-sense went off and he saw the squirt with the grenade gauntlets flying right at him being propelled by the explosions he caused from his hands.

"Well, this isn't as far-fetched as a pig flying."

Bakugou lurched his hand forward to set an explosion in the Spider's face. Spiderman barely dodged out of the way just as an explosion went off in the space of hair is head was in.

"Dammit"

"You know for a second I thought you were gonna throw a fire at me or something."

Landing back on the ground, his spider-sense triggered again as he saw ice coming toward him at an alarming rate.

"I finally get to say it!" Spiderman smiled under his mask as he flipped over cars to avoid the ice. "Winter is coming, ha."

Just as he landed right behind one of the cars he noticed the exhaust boy trying to flank him.

"Hold up kid," shooting a web line at him, "If you run that fast I'm sure you're gonna get a ticket. Don't worry though I just let you off with a warning," snagging him he then slammed him into a car.

"Gah" cried in pain from the slam.

"Iida!"

"Class Prez! You're gonna pay for that," shouted the boy with red hair, "you ready Sato," asked his friend clad in light golden wear with big lips.

"Ready when you are Kirishima."

Kirishima started to harden to which his skin looked like a rock. Both then punched a car propelling it right at the wall-crawler. Spidey, then braced himself to intercept the car. Though he was slightly pushed back he was able to stop the car.

"Who is this guy?"

"You should pay more attention to me or you'll be blinded by my dazzling ability, spoke a boy with blonde hair with a belt strapped to his stomach.

He then shot a laser at the car that was in front of the web-head. Doing a flip to dodge the laser, he only was able to notice a girl with green-blackish hair wearing a calm face clad in a frog motif costume.

"You should know that frogs are better than spiders." She then tried to thrust her legs in an attempt to slam back on the ground.

"You'd think that but you're not the first person I met who has a frog interest."

Shooting a web line back on the ground, he pulled himself back on the ground. However, Bakugo flew at Spiderman to body slam into him, with Spiderman simply rolling over him.

"Dammit, fucker stop dodging me and fight!"

"Man you're persistent." Looking over he saw a girl with pink skin and horns on her head tossing liquid at him.

"I'm hoping that's just sweat." Just after finishing, his spider-sense went off. Hopping slightly back he saw the liquid burn through the concrete. "Great some kind of corrosive. Definitely, don't want to be in that splash zone."

Sensing something behind him he noticed a girl wearing red clothes trying to get behind him.

"Ok what kind of trick you got, no let me guess you're gonna have some kind of wind ability right?"

"Well, it may not be a breeze," Hearing a clicking noise, "Its still gonna sting your eyes," she smirked as she threw the cylinder object.

In a split second, the cylinder object went off producing a blinding flash.

"A flash bang?! GGAAAAAHHH!"

Blinding the wall-crawler, Bakugo came for a third shot at taking him down.

"Sucks to be you, too bad you can't witness your own pummeling fucker!"

Rushing in with his explosions propelling him, he went for another assault on the web-spinner. Going for a right hook

"Huh?" spoke Bakugo as Spiderman dodged. "GGGRR! STOP FUCKING WITH ME!"

With a fury of punches, hooks, and explosive punches he tried to land any of his strikes upon the web-head to no avail.

"You know I gotta give you credit for that one. That flash-bang was a great idea. First time anyone has tried that."

Still dodging he continued to back up

"You fucking piece of shit. I'll beat you till you can't move."

"That's not very nice thing to sa…." just before he finished his Spider-sense warned him of danger that was near him.

He then proceeded to jump a good distance behind the direction the danger came from.

"Finally about time I was able to see, " looking down he noticed some purple orbs were littered on the ground.

"Huh, I don't see what's so dangerous about those?"

He shot a web line onto one of the purple objects and attempted to pull his web line back only to find a piece of concrete came up with it.

"So those purple orbs are some kind of adhesive?" Looking around he noticed, the smallest in the group with the same kind of orbs on his head. "

No offense I'm not really a big fan of grape flavor so you can keep your gushers." He then shot the boy with a web ball sticking to his face

"How the crap did he dodge while blinded. This is seriously turning out bad."

"Its like he has some cheat in a game where he knows when somethings coming."

"Hey, asshole!"

looking in the direction of Bakugo, Spiderman could only groan.

"You know if you ever find a girl you like, she is gonna get annoyed with you. Then again that "go get 'em" attitude is really useful for pursuing a career."

Bracing and lifting his grenade gauntlet which had a pin sticking out with a menacing smile,

"Hope you're resilient or else you're gonna get burned."

He pulled the pin and a barrage of explosions came out rocketing toward spiderman. Getting ready to jump out of harm's way, his spider-sense went off.

"I know that I'm in danger, I getting ready to get out of here."

Just as that was finished speaking he noticed a sound and his senses were telling him that someone was here.

"Uuugghh."

Groaning he jumped over to Hakagure and created a web dome in order to shield her.

"I got you don't worry think of this as a tan. A really really hot tan."

…

"Ha got the bastard. Not so hot now are you shitting villain."

"Hey Bakugo, I thought you weren't supposed to use that one people."

"The bastards fine, I sure he was able to take the blast."

Walking through the smoke riding on his high for finally landing a hit on the wall-crawler he walked toward the spot he last saw the wall-crawler, only to find a web dome where he stood.

"What the hell?!"

The dome then was torn open and spiderman reached for Bakugo's strap and pulled him off the ground slightly.

"That was a dumb thing to do."

"Get your damn hands off me web bastard!"

Going for an explosive hit to the head with both hands. Slightly leaning back to dodge the strike to his head, he then webbed his hands together and to his body.

"I understand using that attack on me, but shouldn't you be able to know if your friend was anywhere near that blast radius.

"Huh"

"Sorry Bakugo," finally spoke up Hakagure as she was putting on her gloves and boots so she could be better seen. "I was gonna try to attack him again since he looked busy. I saw that you were gonna get out of the way and I got stuck on one of Mineta's balls. Luckily this guy saved me."

Spiderman then set him down.

"So you think you calmed down now."

….Bakugo then head-butted Spiderman in the chest.

"Ow, what the hell was the for."

"That was for dodging all of my attacks you bastard."

Bakugo then scowled and walked away trying to remove the webbing from his hands.

"Don't worry it will only last for 2 hours."

Bakugo looked back at him and glared at him.

"Yeesh if looks could kill, so anyway…," walking toward the group who still appeared wary of him.

"So could any of…oh, come on."

He yelled as he dodged several bullets, he noticed a few of them were heading toward a couple of the kids so he shot a web to pull them on the ground in order for the bullets to miss.

"Now what, I'm kinda tired of new guests showing up."

He then noticed a group of people standing outside the USJ and one was crouching. Suddenly cement moved to surround him in a 10-foot bowl.

"Well this is definitely new, never had someone try to catch me in a cement jar."

He began wall-crawling up the bowl. Before he could get out a woman came into view wearing some kind of bondage get up.

"Ok I don't know about you lady, but I'm not doing anything bad other than trying to get on top of this thing."

Extending her arm and tearing off a piece of her skin-tight outfit and pink mist seeped out and began filling the bowl

"Aaah but that is something bad, you should be a good little boy and stay in the bowl."

"Crap must be some kind of paralysis mist. Better get out of here fast."

"Sorry lady," jumping back and shooting webbing to form a slingshot, "I don't really like small spaces that much and I don't especially like foreign mists invading my area."

He shot himself out like a missile out of the bowl rocketing toward the air. But his vision was starting to get blurry.

"Damn I took a breath too soon. But the good thing is that my vision is only getting blurry."

"GGGGGGEEEEETTTT YYYYYOOOOOOUUUUURRRRRR AAAAAASSSSS DDDDDOOOOOWWWWWNNNNN HHHHHHHEEEEERRRRRREEEEE." roared a sonic boom rocketing toward the Spider.

"Dammit can't dodge.. too sluggish and its radius is too large to dodge." He then was hit by it then crashed into the road.

"Hey…that…was…a…nice…song…but….I'll be….sleeping…now." After that, he passed out.

"Ok what happened here," asked a man with a mic collar and over-gelled blonde hair, "we leave for a few minutes and then we see you guys fighting this guy."

"I'll explain the situation, sir," spoke Iida, "We thought he was a villain but apparently we had the information wrong and we attacked him when he made a sudden move. He was able to fend us off as if we were nothing." He looked down crestfallen. "He truly was more than a match for us."

"Tch maybe for all of you but I had him on the ropes," interject Bakugo with his arms crossed.

"But he dodged basically all of your attacks." spoke his classmates in unison.

Looking back at the red and blue clad man in the road, they all wondered two things: Who was he and how did he get here?


	3. A New Student

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

U.A. Highschool

Within the class of 1-A, several of them were discussing the events of the villain attack. "To think our very first pro hero experience would occur so soon," spoke a girl with a bubbly personality with brunette hair.

"Indeed Uraka, to think we barely survived that ordeal. But I still felt as if I didn't help in the least bit," spoke Iida as he remarked about the events.

"Don't worry class prez, you did what was right. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to fend off those villains for very long." voiced Kirishima.

Feeling his spirits being lifted, he wiped a tear of relief from his face.

"So you guys said that some random guy showed up after the villains left, and attacked you?" voiced Midoryia who had some bandages on his face.

"Well not really, there was a misunderstanding and we attacked him when he made a sudden move," explained Ochako.

"He was able to take all of you on without getting hit once? Even though Kaachan was there. That would mean he had great battle sense," pulling out his notebook he began jotting down and muttering different details about the red and blue clad, "they said he was able to shot webs that could be his quirk but he was able to dodge every attack that was thrown at him. Either he has vast experience in battles or he has a quirk that warns him about trouble or danger. But Kirishima said he was able to stop a car coming at him meaning he must be very strong…."

"Hey shut it you, damn nerd. That guy was no big deal I was able to land a hit on him," yelled Bakugo as he caused miniature explosions from his hands to emphasize his point. "Once I see that guy again, I'll show the bastard who the better fighter is."

"That's how you do it, come back stronger than ever. That's what a man strives for and when we see him again we'll show him how manly we have become," jabbered Kirishima.

"That would seem unlikely since he was taken in the teachers took him, they either turned him over to the authorities or let him go", spoke Yaoyorozu.

"That's too bad I wanted to watch him in battle and write down some hero notes." voiced Midoryia.

The bell then rang and all the students sat at their desk. Just as the last student took their seat, a man, with black hair, wrapped in several bandages from head to with both arms in a sling stepped in the room and started to walk toward the podium in front of the class.

"Aizawa-sensei!?"

"What are you doing here we thought you were recovering."

"Don't worry I had most of my injuries healed by Recovery Girl," once he finally made it to the podium he made a slight cough. "Now with past events out of the way. We have a few things to discuss. And introduce a new student."

"A NEW STUDENT?!"

"But isn't it a little late to be adding them to class. I mean we are so far ahead wouldn't they be behind the rest of us," interjected Iida.

"You would normally be right but we had them take a few tests to catch up with all of you."

"They must be pretty knowledgeable and have an incredible quirk in order to pass all those trials," imparted a boy with a head of a raven.

"Well once you get a look at them, I'm sure you'll understand why they were able to pass them."

Finishing that last statement, the door to the class slid open and in stepped a familiar boy wearing a red mask with black webs patterned over the mask-wearing the schools grey and green uniform walks in.

"Hello, guys. My name is Spider-man. Glad to see you all again."

"Whats the shitty bug doing here," roared Bakugo.

"You know that's a misconception. Spiders are arachnid, not spiders."

"I don't care for your bullshit facts. What the hell are you doing here."

"Yes, I believe we'd all like to know why he's here Aizawa-Sensei."

The Spiderman glanced over at Aizawa who simply shrugged. "If you want to tell them everything feel free to, it doesn't matter to me. But your questions will have to wait. Now take a seat somewhere."

"Well I don't see a seat for me, but I'll take a seat behind the back row."

As he walked to the back of the room he could feel several eyes on him. "Jeez, why are they all staring. It's not like they don't have a class member wearing a mask. Mine just covers my entire head." Leaning against the wall between Todoroki and Sato. Making a slight cough to draw attention back to him.

"Though you just had your first taste of the hero life, there is another battle you'll have to prepare for: The Sports Festival."

"Right I almost forgot this still was an actual school."

"This event not only tests on how far you've come but this also allows hero companies to take interests in you and sponsor you. This is one of many steps on your road to becoming a hero."

Break Between Classes

Again several students grouped up to discuss the upcoming sports festival.

"Alright! This'll be the chance to show our stuff," yelled Kirishima. Getting up from his desk, he began conversing with the rest of his peers.

"This will show everyone how much I can shine," spoke Aoyama, who showed a twinkle in his eye.

"Excuse me, what is the Sports Festival, is it some kind of sporting event where you play basketball and other sports the entire day or something."

"No, it's more like… wait where did you go"

Looking around they tried to spot the wall-crawler who had moved from his earlier spot. A red gloved hand soon tapped the shoulder of Midoryia, who jumped from the surprise.

"Sorry about the fright. I moved up here a while ago. Feel more comfortable up here and not leaning on the wall."

"Whoa, I thought your quirk was that you could make webs, but look at you. You're on the ceiling like its nothing." remarked the horned pink skinned girl.

"Actually while Ashido brought up the subject, we never got to ask you anything. Just your name is what we got. I think we'd all like to know what you're quirk is," spoke Yaoyorozu as she came to join her peers right under the Spiderman.

"Well I guess I only left you guys with more questions from the other day," remarked Spiderman as he detached from the ceiling, "But now that we have some down time I'll tell you a little about myself. So shoot."

Soon a several questions came out in rapid sessions. "Is you're quirk that of some kind of animal like Tsuyu?"

"How did you end up falling out of the sky?"

"Why are you wearing a mask, do you have some kind of crazy spider face?"

"You shoot webs out of your butt or what?"

"I doubt that Spiderman's you're real name. What is your name?"

Even Bakugo got up but mostly to interrogate him. "The hell were you able to dodge most of my attacks like that? You got some kind of eyes in the back of your head?"

Stepping back from the questions, the web-spinner took a breath. "I should have worded Q&A a little bit differently. To answer your questions, I'll just tell you about myself. Believe it or not, I'm not really from this world or should I say universe. Maybe dimension. Doesn't matter, I was brought here by a Portal Ring created by a group of my enemies who wanted me axed to rule New York."

"You have villains!? But you're only our age if not a little older. What in the world is your government doing letting you go around fighting crime," interjected Iida.

"Well, unlike you guys, my world doesn't really regulate us. There are only about 2000 or so superhumans, while the rest are normal citizens without powers. The closest thing we have as a system about us was a rumor called the Illuminati. But that's just a rumor. Also unlike the rest of you, I do not have a quirk or at least I wasn't born with a power."

The entire class showed some sort of shocked expressions once he told them he didn't have a quirk. "What!?"

"But you displayed obvious powers. You're saying you never developed a quirk as you grew up", asked a boy with oddly shaped elbows name Sero.

"That is what I said." Shrugging slightly, no one noticed Midoriya who was shocked most of all. "Just like me. He wasn't born with a quirk but gained power anyway. I thought I was the only one."

"In my world, there are people who are similar to you, however, they are called Mutants, someone born with powers or to be more precise an X-gene that they are born with. After a while, they develop a certain power produced from the X-gene. They make up the majority of the superhuman community. There is a group of heroes who are Mutants, they call themselves: The X-men."

"Well that good that there are people with quirks, but what are you," asked a girl with extending earphone jacks as earlobes named Jirou.

"What I am is what people call as a mutate. Someone who gained powers through experimentation or from other outside sources. I gained my powers after a spider was soaked in radiation and then bit me. And Tada."

He then proceeded to do a flip and land on a desk with his two fingers supporting him. "I gained the proportional strength and speed of a spider."

"Ok you really didn't need to show off," remarked a boy with a lightning bolt going along his blonde hair named Kaminari.

"Sorry couldn't resist. To answer dynamite guy's earlier question of how I was able to dodge all your attacks. When I gained powers I also gained a spider sense, in which it tells me of incoming danger. It also keeps me balanced and leads me through any obstacle without bumping into things."

"That sounds like a cheat code in a game. That's totally unfair," whined Ashido.

"Yea you can say that I really don't have to pay attention to where I'm going thanks to my spider-sense."

"Why are you wearing a mask? You weren't disfigured from the radioactive spider right," asked Hakagure.

"No my face isn't disfigured or hairy," lifting a portion of his mask over his nose to show, "I'm just keeping my identity a secret. That's why I didn't say my real name. Right now I'm not comfortable telling you all who I am yet."

"That sounds like a shitty excuse to me."

"Hey do actually shoot webs out of your butt?"

"Actually I don't really produce any webbing." Spidey lifted his gloves off of his web shooter to show the rest.

"Whoa wait, you made those by yourself!? That must have been pretty hard."

Taking off a cartridge of web fluid from his web shooter, he continued, "I created the web fluids to be encased into these cartridges which are shot out from my web shooters, which solidify once it makes contact with the air. Depending on the strength of how I press the trigger it can come out either in short bursts or a long strands. Also like a spider, I can create many assortments of useful things, for example like the web parachute you all saw me make," placing his cartridge back in his web-shooter, he looked at the class, "So any other questions?"

When no responded, he was getting ready to ask about the Sports Festival when the door was open and a blur of blue, yellow, and red came into the room.

"Here I am to greet you all!"

"Alright! All Might's here time for more hero training." Flashing the entire class with a smile he began speaking again.

"Now that I'm here lets all of you get changed and meet me at Ground Zeta. To begin another hero training." All Might then left the room with everyone following after him.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know where to go Spiderman, so you better follow us."

"Sure, I actually didn't catch your name what was it again?"

"Oh, it was Midoriya."

Ground Zeta

Soon Class 1-A all filed into a building high ceilings with several columns keeping the support the structure. A multiple of doors could be seen leading to different rooms with the same interior of the first room. As the last student finally entered, All Might finally beginning to speak.

"For today's hero training, you all will be going over a stealth with a game of hide and seek."

"Stealth!?"

"But a hero doesn't need to be stealthy. They need to be in flashy and be the center of attention to be cool," cried Mineta.

"Yes that may be true with some heroes, however, some heroes work better under the element of surprise. It is also imperative that heroes be able to adapt if they are ambushed by a group of villains."

"WWWWHHHHOOOO! Yes! This is where I shine today," expressed Hakagure.

"So all of you will be in this exercise with only one of you being the hero trying to capture villains. However, the villains can win if they are able to run out the time or restrain the hero with tape or cuffs or you're own way." Pulling out rolls of tape and cuffs as he approached them, "Now who is going to be our first stealth hero?"

Not everyone jumped at the chance, however, there was one who stepped up to the bar.

"This was made for me. Prepare to see the great quirk ability of Toru Hagakure."

"By the way, the entire building will be slightly dim but don't worry your eyes will adjust. The time limit will be 20 minutes so work at your own pace. Now let's see what you're all made of. Let's go beyond…"

"Plus Ultra!"

After several minutes all the students got into their positions they then heard a booming sound of an announcer.

"3…2…1…Start!"

All the students began moving out being incredibly cautious. Yaoyorozu started to create flashlights from her body to be given out to the group.

"Ok, nothing to worry about. Its all of us against one girl, who without all her clothes is invisible to the human eye. Maybe I can cup a feel when she's capturing me, reasoned Mineta.

"Seriously, you're thinking of that right now in this situation," jabbed Jirou "Maybe I can figure out where she is."

Bending down and inserting her earphone jack into the ground. "I can hear some footsteps but can't get a definitive location. Hey, Shoji do you think you can ear anything."

Spreading out his tentacles in every direction forming an ear on each tentacle.

"I can hear some breathing from the right side of us. It sounds pretty close right now."

Everyone shined their lights to the right, however, there was only dust kicked up. Stepping in front the group Sero began stretching his arms and with a smile, "Don't worry guys I'll handle this."

Pulling his elbow out he shot several strips of tape shot out covering a good portion of a section of the room. However, nothing was shown to be caught. Soon Todoroki took the head of the group.

"Please, this will be simple." Taking a step with his right foot he started freezing the entire interior of the building.

"Ow ow. Ok ok, you got me. AAWWW I thought this would be my time to shine. So could unfreeze me Todoroki?"

Placing his left hand on Hagakure shoulder he started to melt the ice with his heat powers. As the last bit of ice was turned into water, Spiderman came up to him.

"Wow you're quirk reminds me of a group of friends I had. Maybe they finally got together."

Todoroki didn't respond and simply walked out to meet with All Might to give some feedback to the exercise.

"Very good young Hagakure, however, it seemed as if you were taking it slowly. Sometimes it is good to take things slowly, however, being too cautious can leave your window to close. Always figure out who is the worst threat and act accordingly."

"Right, I was trying to restrain Jirou or Shoji because they could hear my footsteps, but when Sero shot out his tape I panicked and backed away. I didn't really have a way to get around Todoroki's ice though, so I pretty much was trapped."

As Hagakure was putting her gloves and boots back on many of her classmates were conversing about their next turn.

"If the invisible girl couldn't be stealthy enough how are we gonna pass this exercise, " groaned Mineta.

"It does seem incredibly difficult most of us wear some sort of bright clothing on our costume. This does prove incredibly difficult," reasoned Iida,

"If we were to be able to sneak around we'd need to rethink our costume."

"You idiots are over thinking this, all you need to do is take them out before they can react," jabbed Bakugo.

"I agree with what Bakugo says, if you're quick enough and have a strong quirk then you'll definitely take out your enemies."

Speaking away from the group Todoroki inputted his own belief of how to act in this circumstance. Aoyama, Uraraka, Midoriya, and a few others started to worry about the performance for this exercise, while others were starting to get excited about this new plain of hit hard and fast. Soon the chatter started to die down when All Might started to speak again.

"I see you all took this first example to heart and are thinking of ways to pass this obstacle, now who's ready to go next." Everyone stood quiet, much to All Mights surprise.

"Well then, if there is no volunteer, why don't I pick one. Mmmmm. How bout you Spiderman?" Several of the students were surprised by his pick. Though he did not have the worst clothing choice, he didn't have the best.

"Me sir?"

"Yes, you my boy. Let's see what you got, the school didn't test you on your stealth aspect but this seems like a good as a time as any to see what you can do."

"Well we are gonna go anyway, might as well punch my ticket now."

"Ha Ha. That's the spirit. Well everyone get into your positions and remember the rules and Go Beyond…"

"Plus Ultra…"

Back in a different part of Ground Zeta, the Class 1-A filed in and waited for the go ahead. Again the room they were in hardly had any light and Yaoyorozou was already creating flashlights.

"This time I pay that bug back for the other day. I show him who really has the best quirk hear."

"You really take loss hard, Bakugo, but this time you're right, we'll show him that we are just of good of heroes as he is."

Several heads nodded in agreement just as the announcer finished saying go. Again Jirou and Shoji tried to pinpoint the location of Spiderman.

"I can hear a little bit, but I can't pinpoint where he is. One second there is sound from one area then another 10 meters away."

Removing her earphone jack from the ground. Todoroki steps in front of the group again. Taking one last step with his right leg, ice started to form on the floor

"Please, we'll what I did before and just freeze him in place."

With the last word being uttered sheets of ice rocketed ahead of him to cover the room. Just like the last room, this room was almost completely covered in ice.

"All to easy," breathed Todoroki. The rest of the class started to notice that the right half of his body was starting to grow ice.

"I knew that bug was a pushover, where is the shit head," snarled Bakugo looking everywhere for him. "Wait I think I see something."

As the students approached the figure encased in ice, they finally noticed that Spiderman wasn't trapped inside of the ice, but a mass clump of webbing.

"How did he avoid getting frozen, you practically froze the entire room except for where we were standing?"

"Ok, we don't need to panic, we just need to wait out the time we're all g—." Just then Mineta fell to the ground.

"Mineta, you do realize that this isn't the time for your antics," voiced Tsuyu,

"I think it would be better for all of us if we were all on guard."

Propping himself on his elbows, he tries to reason with the group "I wasn't trying to do anything this time I swear. I think I was trippeeeeeeee." Mineta was pulled into the shadows. He desperately tried to pull his grape balls from his head to stick them to the ground in order to prevent himself from being pulled any farther. However, he soon felt a sticky substance other than his grapes covering his head. His classmates could only watch in horror as he screamed one last time once he was fully masked in the darkness.

"Mineta," cried Kanmari, "Crap this isn't good all. Why didn't anyone try to grab him."

Several of them were feeling stressed since one of them was captured, it didn't help that Mineta screamed like it was his last moment. Trying to calm her peers Yaoyorozu, spoke up though her voice was slightly shaken.

"Don't worry everyone. He only got Mineta, if we all stick together and watch each other backs we should be fine." With her pep talk, people started to regain their composure.

"Way to inspire them Yaoyorozu, you could say you're the light in the darkness right now.

Smiling Yaoyorozu turned to the voice, "Why thank you. I didn't think I had it in…"

Once she turned she could see Spiderman upside down looking at her. About 2 seconds pass before she realizes what the situation she currently was in. That was all the time Spidey needed as he webbed her in a web-like cocoon and swung himself and her to the safety of the shadowed ceiling all the while she was screaming. This led for everyone to become disarrayed, several of them ran away, while a few stayed where they were either petrified by fear or trying to stick with as many people as possible.

"Get back here shitty bug, there's no way in hell I'm going down like some punk, yelled Bakugo as he rocketed to the last spot they saw him.

"Bakugo wait you won't be able to find him like this it's too dark," spoke Kirishima. But it his suggestion fell on deaf ears.

"Man he rash but he's so manly. Don't worry Bakugo I'll back you up." Kirishima proceeded to run toward the bursts of lights coming from Bakugo. With several explosions going off above them due to Bakugo, the remaining students tried to calm down.

"I didn't think another one of us would be captured especially this soon from Mineta," voiced Midoryia as he tried to calm himself. "He definitely works fast, he must have a good view of us. He must have figured that Todoroki would try to freeze the room again and acted accordingly to avoid getting frozen."

Midoryia looked around to see who was still here. "Ok about six of us are still here including me."

Iida was among the group trying to gain a sort of command of the group. Kaminari, Ashido, and Hagakure were still freaking out, and Todoroki still kept his calm gaze, however you could slightly see his anger from the way he was squinting.

"Ok, we have people who should be able to make it difficult to catch. If we can figure out a plan I'm sure we can run out the time."

Idia approached the nervous trio and attempted to calm them down.

"Don't worry everyone, even if he as the advantaged since no one can hardly see him. It will still take him a very long to not only find the rest of us but also to catch them."

Soon a series of screams could be heard in the distance. The three turned their heads toward Iida with a look of skepticism.

"Maybe they just ran into each other and were surprised."

Ashido put a hand on Iida's shoulder, "We both know what happened please don't try to sugarcoat whats happening."

Idia proceeded to put lower his head slightly with his failed attempt at being a pillar. Midoryia spoke up,

"We need a plan to at least run out the time before he catches us. And we may not have time much time."

Everyone, including the reluctant Todoroki, gathered in a circle to discuss. With the ever distant screams and the few explosions off, everyone tried to add input to the idea of slowing the wall-crawler down.

"We could always have Todoroki freeze the room again, interjected Ashido.

"I don't believe that will work Ashido", reasoned Iida, as he shook his head, "He already dodged his attack the first time and we didn't have to worry about our classmate's well-being."

"Well we can't outrun him since we can hardly see in here and we don't know how fast he really is," stated Kaminari.

"That is correct we don't know his limits as of yet since we only got a glimpse of it, though I wasn't there when he showed up," replied Midoryia.

Iida looked at Todoroki to see if he had any suggestions, but one icy glare from him dissuaded Iida from asking. Another scream could be heard again some to their far right. With each scream, they heard less and less of their classmates were still in the exercise. And they still didn't know how much time was left.

"We need to think of something, we're running out of time. We need at least a plan to get away from him long enough for the time to run out. What would All Might do in this situation."

"Uhh, it must be great to have quirks like you three," babbled Hagakure. All the group heads turned toward Hagakure once she made that comment.

"W-w-what did you say Hagakure?"

"Hmm oh was just thinking it'd be nice to have Todoroki's, Ashido's, and Kaminari's. They have a way to get away from him if they're caught. Once I'm caught it's over for me," Hagakure said as her head drooped because of the situation and the more than likely outcome.

"Actually," responded Midoryia as a grin grew on his face, "I think you just have given us a valuable plan Hagakure. Ok so here's what we do."

Several Minutes Later…

The 6-man group kept wandering around the giant room.

"Ok as long as we stick to the plan we should be able to run the clock in our favor", muttered Midoryia.

They kept on venturing through the vast corridor. They all were traveling in a V-formation in order to keep themselves from being picked off without anyone noticing. They had flashlights trained in front of them in order to avoid running into any of the columns. Most of them were still cautious about the situation they were in. The only one who didn't feel uneasy was Todoroki, who seemed just a little irritated. Suddenly they heard a muffled noise coming somewhere in front of them.

"Ok everyone lets keep our guard up and overcome this trial," vocalized Iida.

As they drew closer to the last location of the noise they find a cocoon of webbing sticking about a few feet above them. They all had their mouths gaped open when they saw the amount of webbing was used to put someone in a cocoon that large.

"How much webbing can this guy produce. It's insane," cried Kaminari.

"Well actually Kaminari, he said he couldn't produce his own webbing, but he can make them and places them in his web shooters. But it is amazing how much it can shoot, I thought he only said it can be shot in long and short bursts," mentioned Midoryia.

"If you guys are done being impressed by Spidey, can you get me down from here, asked voice coming from the cocoon.

"Huh?"

The group looked up at the cocoon and finally took noticed that there was a small hole and within the hole was a face with a sharp grin to meet them.

"Kirishima?! We thought you were with Bakugo."

"Well I was but I couldn't keep up with him. So I started wandering around and I kept on finding out classmates either in a cocoon-like me or webbed to a wall or something. So could you guys get me down from here?"

They all started to take a step forward to get him down. Remembering that Spiderman's webbing was just as sticky as Mineta's grapes since Mineta wasn't able to grab one of his grapes from his head. They'd figured that it would be better if Ashido used her acidic quirk to melt through the webbing or at least the part of the webbing that keeps him on the wall. Kirishima agreed to the idea giving another toothy grin and joked that he hoped she was a good aim. Chuckling slightly Ashido took a step toward allowing her quirk to activate, by secreting a liquid from her hand. Just as she about to place her hand between the wall and the webbing, a voice was heard.

"I don't think that's such a good idea after all he was just getting comfortable."

The group looked up to see a silhouetted figure on the wall and only pair of white eyepieces being illuminated. Group stepped back as they slowly brought the flashlight up to reveal Spiderman on the wall looking at them.

"Why are you guys acting so scared of me? Its because I'm dressed as a spider isn't," spoke Spiderman. He leaped off the column above them. "Now who's first?"

Todoroki stepped toward the wall-crawler and sheets of ice raced toward him.

"Todoroki?! What are you doing, we should be following the plan," cried out Iida.

"The plan won't be needed if I take him down now," reasoned Todoroki. Spiderman jumped back avoiding the ice.

"Come on step man, I know people say that "third times the charm", but I wouldn't put your faith in lady luck. Believe me on that."

This started to irritate Todoroki and intensified the amount of ice as it continued to assault toward Spiderman as he continued to evade it.

"Ashido whats taking so long dislodging Kirishima," asked Kaminari in a nervous state watching the fight going on.

Responding with a slight irritation, "Well you try to use your quirk and try not to hurt your friend," remarked Ashido.

"Ok enough this getting old. I think its about time you warmed up." Spidey shot a web line to the ceiling to suspend himself in the hair as the ice passed and swung toward Todoroki.

"Hear all even give you something to warm yourself up," joked Spiderman.

He swung right above him and shot web net over Todoroki, pinning him to the ground. Looking back to make sure he was still on the ground, he looks at the rest, "So who's next?"

Everyone froze and Ashido stopped melting Kirishima off the wall. Suddenly the air started to grow colder. Turning back around, Spiderman saw Todoroki get up from the brittle webbing which had turned to ice.

"We weren't done yet," breathed Todoroki.

"Back for more huh? Well, don't worry I got more than enough for you."

Backflipping to Todoroki, he tried shooting a web line at him, in which Todoroki grew an ice wall to block it.

"The same old trick won't work every time."

"Well I guess I need to show a new trick, don't I"? Spiderman swung back into the darkness, making everyone lose sight of him.

"Shit, where did he go?"

Everyone shined their lights everywhere to find him.

"I don't see him, Ashido are you close to getting Kirishima off of the wall," asked Midoryia.

"Almost. I think I need another some seconds till he's off."

"Now kids it's dangerous to use corrosive materials to unstick someone. You could melt your body parts off."

Several web lines came from the ceiling attaching to Ashido and pulling her up.

"No no, this is not happening," cried Ashido, "I'm getting out of this."

She began secreting acid through her hands and started to grab the webbings connecting to her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ashido, I'll just take you on a little spin," spoke Spiderman.

He began shooting multiple strands of webbing while simultaneously flipping her over. Encasing her in a cocoon similar Kirishima.

"Keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times. Thank You." With only her face being uncovered. She simply smirked.

"Please you've seen what my quirk can do, I'll be out of this in no time."

`"That may be true but," Spiderman threw Ashido to the ceiling and sticking her to it. "I don't think you want to fall from that height."

Spiderman turned his attention back to Todoroki. "So where were we? I remember now, I was getting ready to give you something so you wouldn't get frostbite."

Spiderman leaped back at him, while Todoroki tried for freezing him again. As the fight continued, the rest now had to figure out how to get how to get both Kirishima and Ashido down.

"Kaminari, you gotta try to get Kirishima off the wall! Hurry we don't have much time."

"I can't, if I try using my quirk around allies I'll end up shocking everyone around me including allies and enemies."

"Ok since that plan isn't going to work, our only option is to take down Spiderman. Midoryia you think you can use your quirk to blow him away."

"I'm not all to confident about it right now but I'll try to get in a position to which you guys won't get harmed. But I need you to get Todoroki out of the way before I can do anything."

Looking back they saw that Todoroki was all ready taken down with several layers of webbing bounding his arms.

"Whoo, ok that was a real work out. Kept me on my toes the entire time. Now if you'll excuse me I have some other things to deal with."

Then out of the corner of his eye, he spots movement to his right. He got in one of his signature poses to better help jump out of incoming attacks as he faced his next target.

"So Midoryia, you up to the challenge of battling the spider. Be careful or you may fall into my web." "Sorry Spiderman, but I doubt that I'll be moving from my spot. NOW IIDA."

Iida soon charged forward toward the web-slinger with the intent of shoulder checking him. Spiderman jumped out of the way to avoid the speeding teen.

"Sorry, but Iida should remember the last time, I'm not so easily tagged."

However, Iida changed his path to grab Todoroki and run back with the rest of the group. Realizing that this was just a ploy, he tried shooting a web line to get back on the ground, only to find he had run out of web fluid.

"Oh that's not good, my luck is definitely the same in this universe." Spiderman looked back at Midoryia, who looked like he was bracing himself.

"What are you gonna do shoot out some energy projectiles or command something to attack me? Most of you have some element power." Midoryia brought out his arm and positioned his fingers to get ready to flick and grinned.

"I wouldn't say my quirk has elemental properties but, you may feel a light breeze."

Midoryia's finger soon was covered in an orange and red striped bright hue. He soon flicked his finger in the direction of Spiderman, which produced a powerful gust of wind.

"Aw nuts," was the only thing he had time to say before he was hit with the full force. He would have been going forever if he didn't crash into a column.

"Oof, ok gotta admit that was a good play," Spiderman groaned as he slid down the column.

"Gaah", gasped Midoryia.

The finger he flicked looked as if it was broken. Fighting the pain he looked to see if Spiderman was down. Unfortunately, it appeared that it only knocked the wind out of him. He could also see Spiderman was grabbing something from his midsection.

"Midoryia, I hope you realize this means war. So when I get over there prepare to get your butt stuck to a wall."

"TIMES UP," announced the speaker.

"Saved by the computer voice. You win this round."

The entire room was flooded with lights and few of the students could be seen either webbed to a wall or in a ball. With the session over, Midoryia took a sigh of relief and took another look at Spiderman and for some reason, his eyepieces looked like they morphed into a happy expression.


	4. To Improve Thy Self

**Hey guys. Sorry, it took so long. But hey I figured if I'm late might as well get out at least one chapter and thought…nah, give em two because they were patient. Got pretty busy after July with work and family. But with that all behind me…for the moment, I hope to have a chapter out each month and if not at least two. Also maybe I might put in a one-shot at some point so maybe three. I see how the story goes in the future. Oh and guy who where the chaps be at…you off by an hour. So I hope that you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

Locker Room

After the last 2 hours of the stealth practice, everyone was finally allowed to leave. While many didn't do so well in takedowns, others were able to find that it wasn't as difficult as they made it seem. However several of them weren't happy with one particular student. Spidey could feel all the glares upon him. They had already suffered a defeat from him before and it didn't help that he was able to capture a good majority of them. The wall-crawler could only make out a few mumbles and grumbles from his peers.

"It should have been harder for him to catch us."

"I can't believe he was able to hide with that get-up."

"Why of all people did he go after me?"

"The next time we get into a fight I'll show that fucking bug, who really is the top."

 _"_ _Terrific, Not only did I show up randomly without notice, but after this exercise, I doubt I have anyone who actually likes me."_

Spiderman's head slightly drooped at the thought. He finished changing from his costume even though he never took off his mask. He proceeded to walk out of the locker room, leaving the rest of the guys to talk freely.

"I hope he gets knocked down a peg. And if that does happen, I hope I'm around for that," spoke Kaminari." There were several murmurs of agreement.

"Just you wait, I'll show all of you that shitty bug is well below all of us, especially me", raged Bakugo. Hearing this statement many people doubted that notion.

"How did you get caught Bakugo? I thought that it would be difficult for you to be restrained by those webbings?"

"Apparently he didn't say anything about his fucking web being fireproof. I tried blowing a hole but it didn't budge."

Most of the students had finally changed and were making their way out of the locker room. It was already close to the end of the day, so many of them were heading home. Midoriya was the last one to leave since he was going slowly to avoid hurting his finger any further. As he was exiting the locker room, All Might came rushing in with his ever-present smile.

"Midoriya my boy. You did an excellent job today," cried out All Might.

"All Might?! What are you doing here?!"

"We have things to discuss. Things that will show the path of being a her—gahh."

All of a sudden, smoke started seeping out of him, obscuring him from sight. With most of the smoke surrounding him, he seemed to start deflating. His muscly arms soon turned into twigs, his smile and happy expression seemed to turn into a slight scowl. Even his hair that seemed slick soon drooped and look not as pleasant. Finally, the smoke dissipated, from the once massive, muscular, and excited man, stood a scrawny, tired, and expressionless man.

"Now as I was saying, we need to discuss some things that will pave your path to a hero."

"Right, All Might."

They began walking toward the teacher's lounge so that they could talk without anyone finding out the identity of All Might. As they entered, All Might went to make some tea, while Midoriya took a seat.

"Its gotten very lively recently. From our first villain encounter meeting Spiderman. I'm having a fun time here," spoke Midoriya.

"That is good to hear young Midoriya, however, he is related to our talk," spoke All Might as he took a seat across from Midoriya with tea in hand.

"We do need to talk about the upcoming sports festival." The air within the room slightly intensified, as Midoriya got a serious tone.

"As you recall the sports festival is an event held by UA, where every student participates where they compete in 3 different events. What you may also know is that all of you are competing to be noticed by hero companies to enter internships. This will further your path to being a hero."

"Yes, every year I have watched the sporting event if I recall there was something called the Olympics, but this has encompassed it in sheer popularity."

"Yes, you are correct. The entire world will be watching this event, hardly anyone will miss this… What I'm about to say may be out of your league, but I feel that you can accomplish this; I want you to win the sports festival."

Midoriya's eyes widen in shock, this would be a tall order since it wasn't just his class competing but the entire freshman class. All Might could only give him a smile as he continued.

"I know this will be hard for you, but I want you to present yourself as the second coming of the number one hero. As you know my power is starting to fade with each passing day, even if the public doesn't know of my condition I at least want them to have high hopes for the upcoming new heroes of UA."

Midoriya dipped his head down. Even if he did win the sports festival, he'd have to beat every single one of his peers. This included Kaachan, Todoroki, and maybe…

"Wait All Might. Will I be competing against Spiderman?"

There was a slight pause at the question. Though he didn't want to tell him and put more pressure on the young boy, he would sooner or later realize just taking the bad news can help you plan for a way out.

"Unfortunately, you will be facing him along with the other students."

After finishing he took a sip of tea, trying to act as if he wasn't paying attention to Midoriya's body language. With this revelation revealed, Midoriya seemed to have his shoulders slumped just a little bit. He finally experienced first hand at what he could do and now he already knew what his quirk is and some of its capabilities. But he did want to beat him, not as two heroes, but as two people who gained their power not the normal way.

"I'll do it." All Might turned back to and asked if he could repeat what he said. "I said I'll do it." He stood up clenching his fist and flashing a smile. "I'll show the world that a new hero is coming to take the place as the number one hero.

All Might couldn't help but smile at his determination, he already saw him grow through the course of a few weeks and this will further push him to develop past his limits.

"That's the way young Midoriya, now I want you to keep training in preparation."

Nodding, Midoriya responded with a yes.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later…

Midoriya exited the Nurses office, with the intention of going home.

 _"_ _If I'm gonna win the sports festival, I'm gonna need to be able to control One for All. Every time I use it, I always break that part of my body. I need to keep working on not letting the egg explode in the microwave."_

As he was thinking about this he didn't take notice of something sticking to the ceiling as he passed. So when someone called his name, he looked back down the hallway to see no one. He turned back around and almost ran into the wall-crawler who was attached to his webbing from the ceiling, giving him a fright.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Whoa sorry Midoriya," spoke Spiderman as he detached from his web, "I thought I was the only one here still." After Midoriya had calmed down and the Spiderman explained what he was doing on the ceiling, they continued walking down the hall.

"You were trying to find out if you can fit inside the ventilation system? I don't really see the need to explore it. The school is pretty secured so I doubt you'd need to worry about any villain getting in," said Midoriya.

Spiderman only shook his finger and shook his head. "If I only got a nickel for every time someone said that. In my experience, the most heavily secured place always gets proved wrong in its notion and then we are the ones trapped. I'm just figuring out some escape routes I can take if it comes down to it. Trust me, back home there are several well-secured places that have been taken over by our enemies in the past and the security barely let a fly pass."

"I guess it doesn't hurt to be ready, but I'm sure UA won't every be overrun."

"Mhmm."

Looking at his hand he noticed the finger was much better condition than when he first saw from his attack. "Hows your finger doing?"

"Oh its much better now. Recovery Girl healed me pretty well though I did get scolded."

"That's great. That's a pretty good power you have. Almost knocked the wind out of me. I'll definitely feel that in the morning. Though you have a drawback of having your body broken. Can you not control it or is that you trying to go past your limit?"

"No. I'm just having trouble controlling it right now."

"Oh, so you're a late bloomer than the rest. It's not so bad, people in my world only got their power and only started to understand how to use it. It took me a while to figure the buzzing sensation in my head that was my spider-sense."

Midoriya lifted his hand and looked at it. "Yea, I have trouble controlling it so I need a lot of practice controlling my power. Especially for the sports festival coming up. I can't be left helpless after using my power."

"While we are on topic, you never did tell me what the sports festival was." "Oh right my bad." After a brief summary of the sports festival, Spiderman seemed to grasp the situation that Midoriya was in.

"Yea you definitely need to work on your power….The only way you'll be able to control it is if you're working on it every day. How many times have you actually used it."

"Counting today's session about 7 times. And only 4 of them weren't against robots or surfaces. Going against villains the other day, I tried to control my power and at one point I thought I was able to do it, but the villain had a shock absorption quirk."

"But in all those situations you were in a very desperate and faced with life and death situations. So it's understandable that you'd forget to hold back."

"That's still not good enough. I want to be able to handle this power either in life-death fights or common villains. I want to become a hero who can save people and reassure them everything will be alright in the end."

Spiderman was taken aback by Midoriya's statement. He started to see a kindred spirit within the green haired kid. Spiderman muttered, "With great power, comes great responsibility." Looking up after hearing the web-slinger speaking.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing really. Your devotion to becoming a hero is really moving, kinda reminds me of myself when I first started, in fact, you're much farther ahead in your morals than I was."

"Oh. Weren't you always like this? I figured you were always the kind of hero that not only fights crime but also saves lives."

"I may tell you soon in the future but right now time waits for no man. I'd actually like to help you control your power if you wouldn't mind."

Never before had someone actually wanted to help him in his path to be a hero besides All Might. If he was able to learn from a hero his own age and similar mindset he was sure he'd be able to master his quirk within due time.

With eyes sparkling, he responded. "Yes. Yes. I would love the help and training from you. When should we start?"

"I like that enthusiasm, would you mind if we started right now?"

* * *

Gym Gamma

With the setting sun, everything the light touched had an orange hue to it. The inside of the gym though not having much inside, still had pads spread around. It seemed rather large for two people to be only using it, though one of them thought this would be perfect.

"I don't think we need to this much space for training."

"You worry too much Midoriya, besides with your power I doubt this space would be able to contain it. And also don't worry about getting hurt too badly, we always have our awesome nurse to heal us. She's right outside since we needed a teacher to oversee us, and she can actually heal people pretty fast."

"Right, that is true….wait, us?"

"Well yea, the only way we're gonna control your power is if we can control the situation. And what better way for you to control your power than having a friend be the punching bag. But first I want you to punch me without using your power."

Walking to a position so he can stand in front of Midoriya and patted his stomach.

"In my world, most criminals that I fight are either robbers or muggers who don't have the same durability as me so I generally have to hold back in order not to injure them. I want you to punch with different levels of strength. 25%, 50%,75%, and 100%. This way you'll have a feel what is your max feels like." Pulling his fist back so he can get ready to punch the wall-crawler.

"Ok sounds easy enough. But this is might be a good idea if I can feel how to regulate my regular strength this will help me control my quirk. Ok, hope you're ready?"

"Please, I was born ready."

Midoriya proceeded to punch Spiderman at the different levels he asked for, each punch he felt as if he was punching a wall.

"Ok. I felt all of them were at different strengths so that's good. Ok, I want you to try using your power at 25%, so come on give me a punch."

Thinking about how each time he used his quirk there was some type of collateral damage, Midoriya winced at what may happen if he didn't regulate it.

"I think I should use my finger I don't want to accidentally turn you to a blue and red paste." "Don't you have faith in me Midoriya? I got the proportional strength of a spider. Hit me with your best shot."

Midoriya lifted his finger to get ready. Soon his finger was veiled in an orangish hue with bright red strips covering a few parts on his finger. Bracing for the pain and trying to regulate it, he closed his eyes and muttered something, "Don't let the egg explode inside the microwave. Don't let the egg explode inside the microwave."

He then jabbed his finger into Spiderman's chest which sent the wall-crawler crashing in the wall on the other side of the gym. Again his finger appeared to be broken meaning he wasn't able to regulate it. Pushing through the pain he looked up to see Spiderman wobbly walking out of the indention he made.

"Ya know Midoriya. I'm glad you didn't punch me. That was the strongest flick I ever received."

"I broke my finger again." Spiderman saw Midoriya clutching his hand. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should stop, I heard when Recovery Girl heals people it takes the stamina out of them I don't want you struggling to get back home."

Grabbing his wrist, Midoriya looked back into Spiderman's eyepieces. "No I still have 9 other fingers lets keep going I want to be able to do well in the Sports Festival and not end up broken."

Like before, Spiderman could see his the determination in his eyes. He couldn't help but agree for another few goes.

"Sure but if you ever want to stop just say the word."

Midoriya flashed a smile. "Right."

Their training went on for another 30 minutes till all of Midoriya's fingers were broken. They had Recovery Girl heal Midoriya, and after she scolded them for this reckless training method. To which they apologized. Walking him to the gate leading out of the school, Spiderman pestered if he was all right to go home by himself and Midoriya just responded that he'd be fine. After saying goodbye, they parted ways with Midoriya heading home and Spiderman heading back to the school.

Going back to the Gym Gamma he would start beginning his own training to improve himself since he was basically confined in the school. No one knew of his existence, heck barely anyone outside of 1-A class and the teachers knew of his unique powers. But like everyone else he'll be participating in the sports festival. This event will reveal him to the entire world that he is here. And if he wanted to leave an impression, he'd need to think of a few new moves.

* * *

Several Days Later…

Over the course of the week, everyone in class A started getting used to the idea of Spiderman being part of the class. Several times he has interacted with them out in class as well as hero training. From training with Kirishima a few times to a friendly wall-crawling competition with Asui. With them getting to get to know him pretty well, they figured he wasn't such a bad guy and they could go to him for some advice and generally liked to help people. Even when it wasn't his turn to deliver the papers back to the teachers he still took the time to help each student. Though he spent most of his time hanging out with Midoriya, it was as if they were of the same mind. Much to the irritation of Bakugo, who often was being part of Spiderman's jokes and given several nicknames. Then again, he gave everyone nicknames but doesn't say them too often with the exception of Bakugo. But with the Sports festival coming up soon, most of them reside to working either by themselves or with people who could help hone their quirks. Each student trained in different areas, whether in a forest environment to a gym. Everyone was trying to better control their quirk. Spiderman and Midoriya continued their training sessions to better use Midoriya quirk. Each day he kept on improving through each time, it still rendered his hand broken and Spiderman with a sore body. But this day it showed some promise. They were in one of the mock city grounds sites, that the school had set up and you could hear the sound of rubble shifting. Spiderman was just getting out of the fresh rubble his body just created from crashing into the side of the building.

"Ok…I…Think…I…need…a…break…waz…that…flying…birds?"

Midoriya ran up to him seeing if he was doing, but judging the way he was walking and talking it was not good.

"Oh jeez, I thought I controlled that one. Spidey, how many fingers am I holding up." Spiderman looked at his fingers, fortunately, he was starting to recover.

"I think I see 3. I could be wrong but I think its three." Sighing Midoriya offered him a hand and pulled him up. He slightly winced at the pain, but his fingers weren't broken this time, but it still hurt a lot.

"You know with you beating me around this much I can at least say that I can take more hits."

"Again thank you for helping control my quirk, I can feel the improvement in my control but I feel like somethings missing."

They started moving to the area's where the rest of the class was training and as they drew closer they could see they were talking about something.

"Nah, I think Iida would win, sure he'd need to make a detour but he would still pull ahead."

"Hey unlike most of us Bakugo can actually fly, he doesn't even need to worry about avoiding buildings."

"Oh hey, guys welcome back." Uraraka came running up, Midoriya cheeks started blushing and started greeting her while trying to look as if he wasn't flustered, this just left Spidey chuckling.

"What are you all talking about," spoke Spiderman. "Ah! I know you all figuring out who can get pizza 30 minutes or less."

Everyone gave him a side-glance, then continued on their discussion.

"Actually since Spiderman here, he has more experience than us," implored Iida, " We'd be better off asking him."

"Yeah, you make a good point. Hey Spidey, come overhear," said Sero.

Walking over with Uraraka and Midoriya, Spidey joined the discussion the class was having together. Asui brought up the topic to the web-slinger, "So since you operate in New York, back in your universe, right?" Spiderman nodded and she continued, "We were wondering which of us has the best mobile quirk and so far Iida, Bakugo, Sero, and Tokoyami, have the best quirks for this."

"Well, technically Iida would be the best choice—."

"Ha, I told you," cried out Mineta, "now you all owe me money." Smirking as if he just won the lottery, several groans could be heard from his peers.

"Dang, I wanted to pick Iida, but something compiled me to pick Sero, it just seemed too easy," vocalized Sato.

"Yea I thought it would be Bakugo, I mean he's basically the only one among us that can fly," stated Ashido.

Then 'thwip' could be heard and then a yell that everyone knew it was Bakugo.

"Don't spray that shit on me, you damn bug." It looked as if Bakugo was getting ready to brawl with the wall-crawler again.

Spiderman poised his hands up defensively as Bakugo drew closer.

"Hey I just needed to get everyone's' attention and you make an excellent airhorn." As the rest of the class tried to get in between the two, Spiderman started up again.

"Now even though I said Iida, I was mostly referring to an area or landscape with not that much in the way like a regular highway, or the plains. However, it seems you all will be in a city for most of your lives you'll have to deal with people and traffic. You'd either have to go around them while decreasing your speed or go through them and I already have villains who live by that mantra every day."

"Meaning, it is technically better to traverse above the populace to avoid any problems," asked Tokoyami.

"I'd agree with that", responded Sero, "But I would like to gloat a lot more if I actually proved it in a race." He looked at the other 3 guys then looked at Spiderman.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on me?! Oh god! There's a spider on my chest get it off!"

Jiro could only groan at the spider's antics and put her hand on her face. "Do you ever not joke around."

"Not really I don't really have an off button. But why would you want me to race?"

"To see someone just a little more experienced than us, I mean I'd like to see how you get around."

"Mmm. Sure sounds fun lets do it." Everyone was agreement with this much to the dismay of Spiderman.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later…

He was on top of one of the buildings at the starting point. Though he was the only one up there.

 _"_ _I thought this was gonna be a race, not a time trial with me setting the bar. I was hoping to go home and sleep. I'm already incredibly sore from being Midoriya's punching bag."_

He started stretching to at least loosen his muscles, while he was alone on the roof, the rest of Class 1-A were in a room with a monitor tracking and showing spiderman. While placing her hand on her chin, Yaoyorozu voiced what Spiderman may do to cross the city.

"Maybe like a spider-jumping, he'll just jump everywhere and the buildings that he can't jump on, he'll just climb up them." Kaminari glanced at her then looked at everyone else.

"If that was the case then he would be pretty average in the 'mobility' department."

"Well in a moment we'll see what he'll do," stated Midoriya as he shown bright eyes, "I'm sure we can probably learn something from this." Uraraka beamed at him.

"Always leave it to Deku to see the best in people's abilities." Midoriya started blushing and flaying his hands everywhere while avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hey, guys it looks like he's ready. So let's not miss this." Everyone brought their attention back to the monitor as Spiderman backed up. With one last stretch for his arm.

 _"_ _Ok, hopefully, I'm not too rusty. Don't fail me now web-shooters"_ The wall-crawler dashed for the edge and dived off the building. As he hurtled toward the ground, everyone was waiting for him to do something to move forward instead of just straight down.

"Uuhh he's not doing anything and the ground is getting real close." Worrying that the spider hasn't done anything since jumping off the building, Hagakure voiced her concern. Ojiro tried to sate her worries, though he wasn't good doing a very good job at it.

"I'm pretty sure that he'll be alright. He'll just make another parachute or something."

"He doesn't really have enough time to make one and even if he did, I don't think it will open up before he hits the ground", interjected Asui.

Everyone started to get nervous that he was cutting this incredibly close. With every second, Spiderman grew closer and closer to the street, just 10 meters from the ground, he grabbed onto the light pole jutting from the side of the street and starting swinging over the light pole like. Using the momentum from his plunge, he let go and threw himself to a building and started running alongside it.

"Hmm, that was a good idea to use his fall as a way to propel himself from the pole to the building," noted Shoji.

"Yes," Aoyama covering his face except for his eye to seem cool, "He is brimming with gracefulness. He is indeed shining and showing his brilliance. Just like a gymnast on the uneven bars"

Jumping from the building, he made it to another building, however, he didn't stay on it for long and leapt on to traffic pole. He swung from that back into the air, however unlike the previous times he was nowhere close to a building to which was within arms reach and the poles were too far.

"Oh crap now what is he gonna do. He's just as high up as he was at the beginning if not higher, spoke Sato." Soon a voice spoke which had everyone's heads turned toward.

"There's no need for concern", reasoned Todoroki, "From the fights and talks we had with him, it should be apparent that he knows what he's doing."

Going off of Todoroki's statement. Everyone looked back to the monitor just as the web-head looked like he was getting ready to do something. As he was plummeting back to the concrete he shot a web line attaching it to one of the buildings, as he continued falling the line started to tighten swing and increasing his momentum. Letting go of his web he fell again but just like before he shot another, to swing again. With each new swing, his body moved into better arch his swing. Sometimes he would just swing from just web other times he would shoot two web lines. If he needed to turn a direction he'd just aim to a position that would allow him to go in that direction without losing his speed. Sometimes he'd run alongside the buildings just for something different, but all the same, he would swing. It was as if he was a Tarzan in his very own jungle, or rather the concrete jungle. Everyone was pretty impressed with his method from getting from place to place. Kirishima was definitely one that found this incredible.

"Ok, that looks incredibly cool. I never thought swinging through everything could look so..so.."

"Amazing? Spectacular?"

"Yea couldn't have said it better than that."

"Come on guys, I basically do the same thing with my quirk, and I can reel myself back in," spoke Sero.

"Yea but look at him."

Kaminari thrusts his finger over his shoulder to bring attention back to the web-slinger. He had just swung into an alley with several railings, awnings, and other obstacles in his way. However, this didn't seem to faze him as he went through them gracefully and using them to even boost himself through the alley.

"See what I mean Sero, it's like nothing stops him and if there is something he either moves around it or uses it to speed up."

"I do that, though not as cool as him."

As Sero and Kirishima were discussing the similarities between the former and Spiderman, Midoriya was taking notes.

 _"_ _He seems that he also ways applies the right amount of balance with everything he does. I haven't seen anyone with this much body control other than Kaachan."_

Though several of them were looking at this display as impressive or a great example, Bakugo gave a look of resentment. Even he was gauging the wall-crawler, and he noticed a few things.

 _"_ _It may appear that he was going at top speed but he could see that he could still go faster."_ Soon another scowl started to form across his mouth.

 _"_ _Goddamit. Now there's another thing he good at. If this keeps up, I'll be fucking left in the dust."_

Though no one heard it you scoffed at the idea of losing to bug and steeled himself to work harder in order to beat him.

"Looks like he's nearing the finish point. Let's go greet him and see how he finishes," suggested Mina.

She already was out the door with several of them in tow. Making one last swing to turn himself to the finish line, he could see everyone else there waiting for him.

"Ok let's finish strong and finally I can get some rest."

With one last swing, he launched himself toward them. They took a step back to give him more room for his landing. It was as if they were waiting for him to do something. However, he wasn't in the mood for one and settled to do one of his normal landings. To cushion his fall, he rolled onto the ground and hopped back up in front of them. Brushing off some dust off, he looked back at them to only be greeted with blank stares.

"Uh, guys. Anyone there. The crickets are louder than you…Come on guys, you can't be this disappointed that I didn't do something cool to finish."

Kirishima gave him a response that spoke for most of their mindset.

"But you were in a position to do something cool and I thought that you would do it."

The wall-crawler could only put his palm on his face at the performance before him.

* * *

Three Days Later…

With the Sports Festival only a few days away, everyone was eager to get out of class and get in some more work. However, once they slid open the door they found it to be blocked by several people from different classes.

"Hey uhhhh, can you guys—?"

"Out of the wayside characters." This shocked everyone, it seemed that no one did not hear what he said.

"One guy yelled from the back at Bakugo's comment.

"What did you call us? We'll kick all your asses and show you who really is the best class. Mark my words, at the sports festival we'll grind you to dust."

Iida tried to dissuade the situation and rebuke Bakugo. "Why would you say that? You can't say something so rude as calling people 'side-characters'?"

"They're here to check on the competition and see if we actually stack up since we fought those villains. Besides we're gonna have to face them soon enough in the sports festival."

Though most of the class didn't agree with him, they could understand his reasoning. Bakugo forced himself through the crowd to leave, the rest of them were just about to walk out as well but then a guy with drowsy eyes and purple messing hair blocked their way.

"Its true that we wanted to gauge you guys, but we also wanted to see the new guy and actually talk to him."

Though he could be seen around and the teachers and Class-1A, Spiderman was generally unseen most of the time and if he was a ghost. You could only get a look at during lunch and even that was quick because he would disappear, mostly because he'd eat outside on the side of UA. It was a general mystery of where this guy came from and they only knew him as red mask.

The purple hair guy took a glance to see if the guy with the red mask was inside, but he saw no such person in there. Spiderman had left for the principal office earlier to discuss some things about the sports festival. Since he was a special case, a special need had to be made in advance for him.

"It's already hard enough to get into UA as it is and even harder to get in the hero program. If you don't make it into the program, the stragglers get put into the educational program. But apparently, its fine for others just to get a spot in the hero program for some reason. It's not fair for the rest of us. I don't care how good he is, he shouldn't have been placed in the program before one of us. This sports festival gives us a chance to show what we can do and if we do well enough…we get to replace one of you in the program. We'll show this poser who has the better hero potential. I said what I wanted so could you also tell him this for me." "

No need drowsy Mc sleepy pants. I already heard everything."

Everyone looked up to see Spidey on the ceiling. This was the first time everyone was able to get a good look at him. Several of them were surprised and tried to guess his quirk.

"I just got back and I saw a crowd and assumed something was going on."

Iida tried to explain the situation, but it seemed that the wall-crawler had heard about some of the situations.

"I know life isn't fair sometimes, that sometimes you are given the short end of the straw. And believe me, I know that better than anyone" He detached from his the ceiling to land right in front of the guy. "However, if you are a hero, you'll find a way past it and figure it out. Now could you please get some sleep. You look as if you've been up for the past few days Sheesh you look like Aizawa on a normal day."

The guy turned to walk away, though he stopped to take a glance at him. "Just know that we all are looking to get to the top. And taking all of you down."

Spiderman was just about to respond until his spider-sense flared up. _"What the? Why did my spider-sense go off? It's not like he was gonna attack me or something. Mmm, whatever it was better be on my toes if my spider-sense is wary."_

* * *

Gym Gamma

Spidey and Midoriya were still working on controlling his quirk.

"Jeez what is that guy's problem? I know technically that I'm not supposed to be here but I'm not trying to stay. I want to get back to my world as quickly as possible."

He was preparing himself to get hit with another of Midoriya's strikes.

"Well, it is already difficult to get into this school like he already said. I only got into the hero program only on my rescue points."

He could remember it like it was yesterday, it was the first time he ever used his quirk. It was the day he saved Uraraka from "impending doom." That was also the first time he experienced the drawback of his inexperience with his quirk. Though thinking back, he was able to progress so much in a short span of time. And largely it was thanks to Spiderman and his willingness to help him. Or at least his willingness to get punched. This time he was trying for an actual punch below 25%, he was able to control it too a certain degree. But it was already dangerous, but he said that if his spider-sense flared up to signify incredibly dangerous then he'd get out of the way.

"I know it wasn't picnic for mostly everyone to get here but I still don't like being blamed for just being in a class. I had no choice in the matter of being sent to another world by…a…bunch…of…my….enemies."

Realizing what he was saying, he started to think about the state of his fair city. Probably right now they had split up New York into their own twisted little empires, at least the ones who don't know him under the mask. Venom might be doing something horrible to his friends and family and there was nothing he could do about it.

Midoriya took notice of the web slinger's silence, he looked up to see Spiderman sliding down against the wall. "Hey, Spiderman", called out Midoriya, though he did not respond, "Hey you ok?"

Spiderman then grasped his head with both his hands, as Midoriya walked toward him. As he got closer he could hear some of what he was saying.

"I left my city defenseless. I left my city in the hands of psychopaths and crazy people. Aunt May is alone."

Midoriya came to lean on the wall next to Spiderman who was still being affected by the revelation of him coming to this world. Midoriya couldn't even think of what Spiderman was going through. Sure he was practically the same age as him but he had much more sense of responsibility than he did. Just like All Might had the responsibility of being the symbol of peace, he had the responsibility to protect his home.

"Hey Spidey, I'm sure that you have a lot on your mind and not just about this world but yours as well."

Spiderman could only listen in silence and still contemplating his situation.

"But, you aren't the only one who defends your New York. Like you told us the other day, you have many heroes that won't stand by and let villains take it over. I also think that you probably inspired people to stand up for themselves. I'm sure that they are doing fine."

A moment of silence passed by again until wall-crawler got up. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he finally responded to Midoriya.

"You're right. Sure I know them the best and how they operate. But there are people a lot stronger smarter than me. I'm sure they can handle my villains till I get back. Ha, maybe I can say I was on my vacation. We don't really get days off."

He started chuckling with Midoriya soon joining in. After a little bit of laughing, they got back into their positions to work on Midoriya's quirk.

"OK thanks for that little pep talk, now let's see how far you've come. Give me your best shot," cried out Spiderman.

Midoriya got into a stance ready for a punch as he activated One-for-All. Though this time something different happened, instead of just his arm getting coated in its regular orange/red hue, his entire body from head to toe got draped in the hue, then his body seemed to lose the hue but then was surrounded by bluish-green lighting.

"What the…" Though Spiderman saw this it seemed that Midoriya hadn't noticed this yet. Soon Midoriya sported a smirk of confidence.

"Hope you're ready Spidey."

He then charged at Spiderman, a lot faster than he normally did in their past training sessions. Within a moment Spiderman was punched in the face, though it wasn't as hard as the other times he had been punched by him. Taking a step back Midoriya could only groan about this, to him it seemed he had taken a step back in his progression.

 _"_ _No, I thought I was getting better, but I haven't improved at all."_ Finally, it seemed that the lighting seemed to dissipate, leaving a flabbergasted Spiderman.

"Um, Midoriya did you not notice what just happened to you." He looked at the wall-crawler as if he was gonna was preparing for a joke.

"Please don't make fun of my attacks and punches, I'm not in the mood for right now." "What? No Midoriya did you not see what happened to you? You didn't notice that you got to me a lot faster this time?"

"What? No Midoriya did you not see what you just did?"

Midoriya was now confused by this. "I've been using my quirk the same way every time."

"Yea, but this time it was different. Try again maybe you can activate it again."

"Sure I'll give it a try."

Midoriya took a few steps back and again activated his quirk once more but this time it only covered his arm in the hue.

"No this isn't like the last time. It was like you were shrouded in lighting after getting shaded by orange and red."

"Well, I guess we can keep trying but this is probably the last time we can train at school because the Sports festival is starting soon and our body needs rest."

Thinking back he had almost forgotten that they were still human. Maybe slightly more durable than the humans from his world. Sure he could keep going and still have enough time to recover but they can't.

"Yea you're right. We'll still work on controlling your quirk but also try to activate your quirk like you did earlier. I recall that you were very excited when you activated your power like there was a spark in your eyes ready for a challenge. So you ready?"

Midoriya again activated his quirk, and with another smirk. He yelled out, "Yea," with a nod.

* * *

 **Hey, guys at least this was slightly longer, but good news! We go another chapter for you so lets 'thwip' right over there...Hehe 'lets'.**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

On the day of the sports festival, everyone was either watching it or getting into the stadium to watch for themselves. Very few people were willing to actually miss this grand event. And this year, there were rumors of promising young heroes. As everyone was filing into the stadium, the participates were all getting ready and preparing themselves mentally. Class 1-A were all together collecting themselves in the waiting rooms. They were all wearing their school gym clothes clad in blue and white with red outlines. The gym clothes comprised of thin sweatpants and short sleeved shirts with the U on the shirt and A on the pants. Some were in deep thought as they tried to calm their nerves while others could literally be the exact definition of nervousness. Mineta was one of those with his attempt to sallow his fear figuratively.

"Oh, Spidey."

"Hmm? Whats up Kirishima?"

"You're not wearing your web shooters? I know that support items are against the rules, but I figured since its basically your whole thing, I thought they'd allow it."

"Yea, that's why I left to ask about the other day. He said that it wouldn't be fair for everyone else." Asui came over to look at his arms.

"You know I think this is the first time we've seen you without your costume covering you." He started to rub his arm, nervously.

"Yea I figured that they would think I was cheating if I left it on so I decided just to leave my arms open."

"Ha about time someone took your webs. Now this time we'll see which of us is better. And trust me." Bakugo, with a smirk, opened his palm and created miniature explosions. "Explosion annihilates bugs."

"…Again I'm a spider, not an insect."

"You get what I mean damn bug."

"Ok. Can't wait to see you in action then."

He walked over to Midoriya to ask if he was ready. With just a few minutes left until they were supposed to go out. Midoriya was approached by Todoroki.

"Out of everyone here, you have shown great improvement. I'm gonna beat you and show everyone that I'm the best one here As well as the world."

He looked at both Midoriya and Spiderman once he said that last sentence and turned around to leave. Everyone including Midoriya was surprised by this declaration, however, Midoriya soon regained his composure.

"All of us here, are aiming for the top. Just as well I'm gonna beat you and get to the top of this sports festival."

Todoroki looked back to Midoriya and proceeded to leave the room. Spiderman could only smirk as he patted Midoriya on the back.

"Way to tell him, Midoriya. Show that icy hot guy that you too can reach the top." He took a step to the door and turned around to the rest of them. "I'm also gonna being going against you all." Raising his fist up and pointing it at everyone. "So don't just show only me what you can do, but show the world what you're made of."

Hearing this everyone got up and yelled their school's motto. **"Go Beyond Plus Ultra!"**

* * *

With Present-Mic and Eraser-Head

 **"** **Well here is another year at the UA's annual sports festival. You know me as Present Mic and joining me here today is the Erasure Hero, Eraser-head who is also the teacher of Class 1-A. Say hi to everyone Aizawa."**

 **"…"**

 **"** **Well don't worry he'll speak when the time comes. Soon the festival will get underway after a few formalities."**

Everyone one of the first years gathered around in front of a podium, waiting for the sports festivals for their representative to speak and the first event to begin. Just then one of the faculty members stepped up in front of the podium.

"Awesome, the R-rated hero Midnight is gonna be the coordinator for the first years event."

She was wearing a BDSM get up with handcuffs attached to her wrist. She also wore a simple mask and had a whip at her hip. Most of the guys blushed when they saw her. For the average teacher crush, she was up there with being the most attractive.

"Well one thing that stays the same in any world, almost all the heroes where skin-tight costumes, but somehow the women seem more appealing in them." Once they heard the web-head said, Mineta and Kaminari turned to him like they were starving for information.

"You have sexy bombing babes in your world too? Tell us what they wear, hair color, age, and quirk."

"I know a lot of them but I don't know that much about them. Hey, I'm telling the truth don't look at me like that."

A crack of a whip was heard drawing everyone's attention back to the podium who wasn't already looking. **"All right everyone, I know that you're all excited to start but before we'll have one of you represent your year by saying a few words. Would Bakugo Katsuki come up to the podium."**

Bakugo then walked up to the podium with his hands in his pockets. Several murmurs could be heard about Bakugo representing them and how he did so well in the entrance exam.

"Can't believe he's doing it."

"This has to be a joke."

"He doesn't stand for me."

However out of everyone, Class 1-A was getting nervous since the last time Bakugo talked in front of the rest of the students, he practically placed a target on their backs.

"Ok, it should be fine it's not like he's gonna say something rude again."

Bakugo finally made it to the mic and began speaking.

"I just want to say….I'm going to win."

If everyone else didn't have a bad opinion of him and the rest of their class they sure do now. Case in point when several yells and challenges could be heard coming from the students with several of them criticizing the entire class.

Its as if his the entire class had one mind, "Why the hell would you say that."

"Why did you say that? You're representing us all." Aida attempted to reprimanding Bakugo to no avail.

He just turned to the crowd of students and gave them a thumbs down with a look of nonchalant.

"All of you are just my stepping stones to greatness."

Everyone in class 1-A faces turned horrified and the yells around them did n't help them regain some composer.

"That's it 1-A is dead."

"You're gonna eat those words."

Placing a palm against his face, Spiderman was already thinking that this wasn't gonna go well for them.

"Perfect. Now we all are gonna be a target now. Why did he have to get them riled up with his cocky statement?"

"No, this time is different." Spiderman slightly removed his hand from his face to look at Midoriya. "He's changed, if he was his usual self he'd be laughing at all the insults. But this time he's taking them and treating them as something to overcome." Spiderman slowing took his hand off his face and turned his head completely to Midoriya.

"Midoriya. I know you knew the guy for a long time, but could he have at least said something that didn't drag us with him."

"I said that he's different, I didn't say it was an improvement." Bakugo then came up and intentionally knocked Midoriya's elbow.

 **"** **Well, wasn't that a bold statement. Now everyone for your first event, bring your eyes to the screen."**

She poised her whip up toward the screen which was already rolling for a selection. It started to slow down then it finally stopped on deciding the event everyone was gonna do.

 **"** **Ooh, the Labyrinth. Now this will be fun. Now I'm sure all of you have been in a maze before, but don't confuse those simple mazes to the dangerous labyrinth. At two of you will be starting at separate entrances with the sole goal of getting to the center and reaching the goal. As heroes, you all must at times figure out where your enemy is and you may not have much time. Sometimes luck plays in the hero world. Now just getting there will be a minor concern before the traps. An assortment of random traps have been scattered around the labyrinth, some with enemies and others with things you must avoid you can either choose to fight them or avoid them however each will take some time because if you do run from it will still chase you until you're out of its zone. But to those who do fight them, there is the chance that a clue will be inside it. In lairs, minions may lead you to your enemies whereabouts, but they may also waste your time in the process of beating them. In once you near the end, the big bad will show once you make it to its lair. So are you already!"**

* * *

Several Minutes Later

Spiderman was getting some last minute stretching in before the first event started.

"Well, I'm in my designated area but I don't see how we're gonna get in the labyrinth from where I'm at."

He then noticed Tokoyami coming up too him.

"So this is where we start. Oh, I'm starting with you Spiderman?"

"Oh hey Tokoyami, yea I guess…Umm, you wouldn't happen to know how we are getting into the labyrinth would you?"

"I know as much as you, Spiderman."

"Well, as long as they don't throw us into it I'm fine with how we get in there."

Tokoyami could only look at him with disbelief, even dark shadow manifested to look at Spiderman.

"I doubt they would do that, they may to somethings differently but they would do anything that bizarre."

 **"** **All right Everyone I hope you're ready. Oh, and do mind the fall."**

With that last statement the ground beneath Spiderman and Tokoyami opened up and they seemed to fall into a cylinder in which started to rise from the ground.

"Ok I know I said I'd be happy with anything but being thrown but I didn't mean that launching would be better." Soon a 5-second countdown could be heard. Even the crowd started to get into it as it neared the end of the count. With a slight tremble in his voice, the wall-crawler tried asking one last question.

"H-Hey Tokoyami?"

"Yes,?"

"You wouldn't happen to be able to fly right?"

"Unfortunately, I am flightless." "Ooh…goood…to..knoow."

With that last statement, Spiderman and Tokoyami were launched into the air. As they flew up they could the rest of the students reaching their height. While most seemed to be terrified, only a few seemed to be welcoming this challenge.

"Yahoo now this is gonna be fun! As expected from UA!"

"I can you say that almost none of us have a way to fly."

Soon their ascension started to slow down and they started going back toward the ground. The ground seemed to open up and a huge maze could be shown.

"Well, at least we know where they were keeping the thing."

 **"** **Now that they are flowing with gravity's law how are they gonna make it down safely? Come on students rack those brains and figure out this little test."**

"Tokoyami I got a plan."

"Great, because I had no idea how to get out of this without hurting myself in the process." Spiderman then grabbed on to Tokoyami, who could only try to hide his surprise. "I hope this is part of the plan."

"Trust me, this is part of it. As soon as we get near the wall of the labyrinth, have dark shadow latch on to it and we'll swing. I cushion our landing since I'm more durable than you."

"Ok, you hear that dark shadow?"

Dark-shadow came out of Tokoyami to give him a thumbs up. Soon the wall started to get closer and closer and finally, they were in the labyrinth.

"Now!"

Dark shadow lunged from Tokoyami's back and drove in one of its arms into the wall a few yards ahead of them. With that, they swung using dark shadow and luckily they didn't hit anything as they landed safely on the ground.

"Well, that went well. Heh Heh. Maybe I should start calling shadow-slinger."

Tokoyami chuckled at the idea. As they got their bearings of where they were the labyrinth started to grow a ceiling. As the last rays of the sunlight were cut off, along the corridor, dim lanterns turned on.

"Oh great now they're definitely trying to go with the look and feel of a labyrinth." Spiderman then looked at Tokoyami who seemed to be reveling in the dark.

"Um...Tokoyami, you're acting kind of strange. You feeling all right?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine Spiderman. I'm just embracing the lack of daylight." Tokoyami's only response was a blank stare from the wall-crawler.

"Well, anyway," Spiderman threw his fist up in the air. "Let's get through this maze and make it to the top."

"Right."

They started down the hallway only to find that they had only two choices to go.

"Pick your choice dark dreary hallway to you're right and to our left morbid dim light corridor. Which way should we go?"

"It doesn't matter we should choose as quickly as possible in order to find the goal the fastest."

Spiderman crossed his arms to think on it for a second but then started to head for the right corridor.

"Hey where are you going," yelled Tokoyami as ran to catch up with the web-slinger, "you think this is the right way?"

"You said it yourself even if this isn't the right way we don't have time to think about."

With that last statement, Tokoyami could only chuckle. Suddenly the floor underneath them retracted and they began falling down what seemed like a bottomless pit. Though Spiderman had already jumped beforehand and landed on one of the walls, he looked back to see if Tokoyami was fine however to his shock he was still falling.

"Tokoyami!" Spiderman tried to shoot a web-only to remember he doesn't have his web-shooters. "Right forget about that."

Dark Shadow then shot up and grabbed onto Spiderman.

"Whew close call. You sure you don't want to go by shadow-slinger."

"I definitely do not want that name."

Getting back on solid ground the two students took a moment to take a breath.

"Ok I'm all for traps they keep my body limber, but not without web-shooters…I feel so naked without them."

"Yes, they are quite challenging we should proceed before we lose to much time." Tokoyami stood up and started walking down the hall.

"Besides, I would hope that one trap wouldn't deter you." Dark Shadow even popped out give him a thumbs down as if he was saying, "Say that's all you got?"

Spiderman could only chuckle at that comment, and jumped on the wall and started following.

* * *

In the Audience

Several people in the stands were getting very excited since most of the students had already encountered traps, with a few commenting about their favorite competitors already.

"Wow, this batch of students are incredible."

"I know, right did you see that one duo take on all those robots, I can't believe that one can actually blow up those things. So spectacular."

"Hey, you can't that cute girl using her quirk to make her and her partner lighter. The guy used his quirk to clear all those darts spewing out the wall."

"Hey, you talking about the kid with the exhaust?"

"Nah man, that kid has black hair, the one I'm talking about has green hair."

Though one of the audience was interested in one particular team. "I do think its strange with that hawk kid and the other."

"Hmm? Whats wrong with them?"

"Well, one of them seemed to know the trap was going off."

"You're seeing things that kid can obviously wall-crawl. He can't have two quirks."

"Maybe you're right. Oh looks like they're heading for another trap."

Back with Spiderman and Tokoyami

After walking a while, they turned to another corner of the labyrinth. Both of them had their guard up. Spiderman was stilling crawling on the wall to minimize the amount of weight that could possibly trigger a trap

"Ok you've watched a lot of movies right? What kind of traps you think are gonna spring up." Darting his eyes left and right, Tokoyami kept on scanning the walls while he had dark shadow scan the floor.

"I don't really watch that many movies…or at least those kinds of movies. Besides falling to out of the competition seems the worst they could do."

As they continued down the hall, Tokoyami didn't notice a piece of wire extending from the wall to the other side of the wall. Just as his foot was about to touch it, Spiderman yelled for him to stop just as Dark-shadow appeared in front of his face.

"What!? What is it? You found a trap?"

Dark shadow nodded and pointed to the wire that Tokoyami was about to step on.

"Must be nice having another pair of eyes to help spot things." Tokoyami took a sigh of relief as he stepped over the wire.

"You have no idea, how useful he is."

However Spiderman's spider-sense went off again but before he could yell again, Tokoyami already took a step. When his foot rested on the ground, there was a second before the ground below the foot started sinking in the ground.

"Oh great." Turning to Spiderman and Dark-shadow, he started yelling at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT ONE?!"

Spiderman and Dark-shadow could only put their hands up in defense as the trap was activating.

"I didn't have time to warn you about this one, besides at least we can mark down what kind of trap this will be."

With that last word, the hall behind them suddenly closed, which caused all three of them to look in that direction and then the hall in front closed, leaving the trap in a rectangular box. Spiderman hopped down off the wall and was about to inspect the door when a hole opened up above him and a current of water slammed into his face forcing him into the opposite side of the box. Coughing slightly, the wall-crawler tried to recompose himself. Tokoyami meanwhile was trying to have Dark-shadow plug up the hole, however, with each hole plugged, another would take its place to force water into the room.

"Spiderman. I know you just got waterlogged, but we really need you to get back up so we can get out of here." With the water already rising past their waist and still rising, they only had about a few more seconds until the entire box was filled.

"Right, silly me. Man now people can really say the spider was flushed about by the rain," getting up Spiderman rushed over to the door and started punching it.

"What do are you doing? Do you really think that will break?"

With the water rising to their midsection, Tokoyami was starting to worry about getting out, though he was doing a great job of masking it.

"Well, I doubt they'd let their students die in this competition, also this didn't seem very sturdy, to begin with."

From the looks of the dents in the door, it would only take a few more punches till they were out of the box. Good thing too because the water had already passed their necks. Soon the box was completely filled and they were just floating in the water, however, with one last punch from Spiderman, the door finally broke open and both them and the water tumbled out of the box back into the hall. Both of them started coughing as they got themselves up to at least to their hands and knees.

"Well, that was a good bath, I started stinking earlier," he looked over to Tokoyami, who was basically in the same state as him.

"I thought birds like having bird baths." Tokoyami looked at him and simply grinned.

"You joke around too much, and I don't mind baths, I just mind if I drown in one."

"Heh Heh."

Spiderman stood up and offered Tokoyami a hand, Tokoyami took it and using Spiderman to get back up. They began trotting down the hall again in their wet clothes.

* * *

In the Audience

 **"** **Amazing all the students are getting fired up and pushing past perhaps near death traps. It seems as if the ones ahead right now are the duo of Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima. Each trap they encounter they just blow through it. Its almost as if nothing can stop them. However, two more groups are hot on their trail: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka and Spiderman and Tokoyami. Will they be able to close the distance before the Bakugo and Kirishima reach the goal?"**

All the audience had their eyes glued to the screens on the three teams running through the labyrinth as to reach the end zone.

"I told you that kid with the explosion quirk would kick ass."

"Nah the chick and green haired guy will totally beat them. I mean he's gotten through the traps without even using his quirk. Though it is strange he hasn't tried using them yet. Then again the girl might be using her quirk to make him bounce that quick."

"I don't know that guy with the cool shadow thing coming out of him is really something. To have another creature to watch your back but also know you inside and out. And I don't see almost no drawback with the quirk. Hey, wouldn't you like the quirk."

"I still don't get this spiderman guy. From the looks of it, he has a quirk related to spiders. However, he was able to bust down that door with only a few punches. Its as if he has some kind of strength boost and that wouldn't make sense."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much I mean I just saw this frog girl carry some who was probably half her size with her tongue, and you already know tongues aren't that strong."

"Fine but I'm still wondering about it."

"Just stop talking and enjoy the show."

* * *

Back with Spiderman and Tokoyami

After they had just barely avoided activating traps, they happened to find themselves fending off a horde of robots. While Tokoyami stayed outreach of the attacks, Spiderman was zipping around each bot punching and kicking each one.

"Hey, at least it's not some kind of dart trap or something."

Spiderman then jumped on a bot with a 2 on it and thrust his fist into its eye pulling out some cords in the process. He then jumped off and pushed off from the ceiling aim for another one. With a kick to the other robots neck, he was able to severe it from the rest of its body only a few of the bots left standing. However, he stayed on the ground too long and a group of number 3 robots rolled up with missiles chambers ready to fire on the wall-crawler.

"Oh crap!"

They were about to fire upon him until sparks started flying off from them and soon each one crumpled to the ground. From the side of them, you could see Dark-shadow had clawed his way through them as removed himself from the robots. Spiderman started going through the scraps and piece of the robots.

"Didn't they say something about a clue being presented from beating these enemies?"

"Yes, they did say something about that, but I thought that it would be presented once you defeated them."

Tokoyami just stood watching Spiderman scrounging around looking for any clue for them to get to the goal any faster.

"Well, where I'm from, I had to check people's clothes and other places to find a way inside if there weren't any other way to get inside." He continued searching for the clue but then turned his head to see that Tokoyami wasn't helping.

"Hey, you better help so we can get out of here faster." Tokoyami was slightly taken aback by this for a second, however, he and Dark-shadow started helping out.

"Sorry, I just didn't suspect heroes needed to get their hands dirty to find things like this."

"Hehe, don't worry about it, yea sometimes you gotta get take the time to look for things."

After rummaging around, Spiderman finally found what seemed to be a regular button.

"Kinda of surprised that this wasn't activated by accident during the fight."

He then pressed the button which at first did nothing however soon a door opened up. Both of them looked at the room then looked at each other.

"Umm. Are we supposed to go into that?"

"Maybe or maybe its just another trap."

However, their decision was made for them when the door started sucking just the bolts and scraps from the robots. Soon, however, the suction power started to become more powerful resorting Spiderman to stick to the ground and for Tokoyami to have Dark-shadow to jam a claw into the ground. With each second it seemed the vacuum grew stronger, case in point when some robots body flew into the opening of the door. Soon, however, Dark-shadow was starting to lose its grip as it was getting dragged little by little toward the door.

"Come on Dark-shadow hold on a little…" just as he said that Dark-shadow lost its hold on the ground and started flying into the door.

"Tokoyami!" cried out. Spiderman detached from his the ground and flew toward the door. He was able to grab ahold of Tokoyami and attempted to stick back to the wall within an area with a stronger vacuum.

"Come on don't fail me now." After a few seconds of his hands getting dragged along, he was able to stay on the wall.

"Umm so how strong are your adhesive abilities, spoke Tokoyami as held on to Spiderman for dear life.

"I would say that it's pretty strong. Nothing hasn't removed me…" as he said that it seemed as if they were slipping even further down the shaft.

Seeing this Tokoyami started to panic a little, "I thought you said that your adhesive was strong!"

"It is! I'm positive that I'm still attached to the wall…oh."

Looking back to his fingers attached to the wall, he saw that the panel they were on was bending backward because of their weight. With perhaps a few more seconds till the panel completely ripped off, the web-head had to make a decision.

 _"_ _If I keep holding on, I risk the panel hitting Tokoyami, then again if I do let go I'd have no way of knowing where we'll end up."_

Looking back to the darkness that led from the door, and he looked at Tokoyami. With one last look, he let go and let them be sucked into the vacuum, much to the displeasure of Tokoyami.

"What are you doing," cried out Tokoyami, "are you trying to get us killed?"

As they flew down the passage, while they tried maneuver as best they could to avoid hitting the walls. Each time they got a little to close to the wall, Spiderman shielded Tokoyami as they bumped into the sides of the vent.

"Well, I guess I can list flying down the halls off my bucket list," commented Spiderman.

Tokoyami could only give him a bewildered look. After a few seconds, they finally were shot out into a large room, landed right before a line

"Great where are we now?" asked Tokoyami.

They picked themselves up and looked around. The room was fairly large with a dim lighting. Nothing seemed to stand out, but given all the other traps they had to deal with Spiderman wasn't buying it. He started rubbing his chin and walked forward making sure that he was on guard with Tokoyami following close behind.

"Hmmm, this kinda looks like the boss room."

They took a few steps in until they came onto a white line splitting one portion of the room from the other. Spiderman crouched down to examine the line.

"Yea this a definite 'don't cross this or something bad will happen' line. Probably the big bad."

Spiderman looked up to Tokoyami and appeared to smile beneath his mask.

"Well, at least we're no first ones…" just as he about to finish that statement a loud noise came from behind them. The noise kept on growing louder and louder until the door that suddenly fell down to the ground leaving Spiderman and Tokoyami with wide eyes who came from within the door.

"You gotta work on your door etiquette, Bakugo." spoke Kirishima as he started to step into the room. Until hand stopped him from moving and forced him back.

"Please. At least my way led us an explosive entrance," boasted Bakugo stepping into the room not noticing other two already in the room, "we made it first and we gave the audience a badass entrance showing them who really is going to be the best hero from UA."

He then punched his fist into his open palm all the while having a bloodlust smile on his face, pumped up for another fight.

"Um sorry to snuff out your fuse dynamite, but you're not the first one here."

Bakugo, hearing this, looked around for the voice. He couldn't have been beaten by anyone least of all that damn nerd. The only one who could have gotten hear first was… Soon his eyes saw Tokoyami standing above a crouched Spiderman looking back at him and waving. Bakugo just stood there with disbelief as he finally realized that he lost again to that guy again.

"Oh hey guys," called out Kirishima as he walked over to them as he sported his toothy grin.

"Oh, so you got paired up with Bakugo, surprised that you don't have too much soot on you."

"Nah, though he may not look like it, he has great control over his quirk. Just like a man should."

Spiderman looked back at Bakugo and luckily for him no one could see what kind of face he made. And returned to his attention back to the line. Bakugo finally got over his disbelief and started running toward the 3. He allowed himself to have a frightful smile on his face as he continued toward them as he let miniature explosions go off from his hands.

"How. The. Hell. Did. You. Beat. Me. Here."

He only stopped his angry walk until he was up in Spiderman's face.

"Well, to be honest nades for brains. We got here by dumb luck. Right Tokoyami?"

He looked to the side to get some kind of support from Tokoyami, who just had his arms crossed and eyes closed. He did, however, gave an approving nod to his direction.

"See the wise owl has spoken."

Calming down only slightly, Bakugo took a step back from Spiderman and sported a scowl toward the wall-crawler.

"Well, bug, whats the holdup? I'm surprised that you just didn't cross over this shit of a trap, beat the fucking bot and be on you goddamn way."

"Well, we would do that and have a picnic, however, the difference this time is that they left this line. This probably means this isn't any kind of trap that we faced before."

"Tch, I just think you can't handle it. Allow me to show you a thing or…"

Just before he could finish his bold statement they were interrupted by a clang sound. Everyone's heads turned to the noise only to that what appeared to be a cover of an air vent. Each one of them got into a battle-ready stance in case whatever dislodge the cover wasn't friendly. Perhaps it was another bot ready to throw them into an obvious trap behind them.

"Fuck this," roared Bakugo, "I'm not gonna wait for something to attack me and do nothing about it" Bakugo then started racing toward the hole in the ceiling.

"Bakugo wait!" cried Spiderman as he raced after him.

Just then a green object which looked like wires popped out which further enraged Bakugo.

"This bot already looks like it wants to die, I'm gonna fucking enjoy this."

Bakugo, positioned his hands behind himself, as he activated his quirk and launched himself at the green object poking out of the air vent. With no choice, Spiderman jumped toward the wall and jumped at Bakugo tackling him. Falling back to the ground, they rolled around on the ground till they came to a stop with Bakugo on top pinning the wall-crawler with his left hand pinning the arm and his foot restraining the other. Posing his right arm at his face ready to blast his head off.

"Why the hell did you stop me from dismantling that robot. What bug? You losing your shit being in here?"

"No, at least not yet anyway. But you were about to make one of our friends go kablooey."

Looking up, Bakugo's eyes go wide to see none other then Midoriya floating down.

"What the hell?"

His eyes travel back to the air vent to see Uraraka beginning to float out of the air vent, all the while trying to prevent herself from hurling.

"Fuckingstatic," spoke Bakugo as he got up from Spiderman, "now the nerd's here."

Once Midoriya and Uraraka set foot on the ground, they took notice that everyone was standing behind a line. After a quick explanation, they began thinking of a way to bypass this given that the door was a good 700 meters away from where they were.

"Wish Iida was here, he would have been at the end in no time," spoke Uraraka.

"Even if he was here, we should be able to make do given the lore of the boss," spoke Tokoyami. "The fastest people are Spidey and Bakugo, given the fact they displayed by that time trial and just now."

Bakugo could only scoff at that comment, "Why do I get bottom billing to this web-head."

"Aw, starting to get tired of calling me bug and here I thought that you couldn't call me any other name."

Bakugo, then frowned at Spiderman, "Shut it!"

"Maybe we can have Spiderman go and whatever happens he could put on a good show, commented Kirishima.

"Well, given the fact his speed and agility are unmatched against the rest of us it would be safe to say that he would be the obvious choice to go out there. He even has his spider-sense to go with it," reasoned Midoriya. "He also is wearing a red mask that often conveys that the person is dangerous and may need to take it out and…"

He kept on muttering about strategies and whatnots. Everyone started to get uncomfortable with his almost silent rambles until a hand rests on his shoulder stopping him. Midoriya looked where it came from and it was Spiderman.

"Hey its good to have a plan, and know what to do for any given time, but most of the time you'll probably be fighting someone without any information or given the wrong idea. Or even sometimes your powers aren't right for the job. Like that fight, you guys were in at USJ. The only thing you can do is do your best and never give up."

Midoriya could only widen his eyes this tidbit of advice. _"He's right. I can plan for almost everything but some of the plans won't work so I need to figure things on the fly."_

He closed his fist resolving himself for the upcoming boss.

"Gotta admit, giving good advice to even your opponent is seriously honorable. You really are something Spiderman," spoke Kirishima.

Spiderman could only scratch the back of his head and awkwardly laugh.

"Well, if you guys are gonna sit down a be sappy and shit. I'll just go ahead and win this thing," Bakugo then raced past the line heading for the door.

"Dammit Bakugo at least warn me if you're gonna do that," cried Kirishima as he ran after him.

Midoriya could only let out a sigh, "Leave it to Kaachan to revamp the competition."

As the rest of the two teams ran to catch up to them, Bakugo was already halfway to the door with Kirishima following close behind. Suddenly a hole opened right before him seemly like a pitfall trap instead of stopping, he just rocketed over it and Kirishima jumped over it barely making it on the other side. With the hole fully opened something started to rise from it. A pair of ivory colored horns were the first to come out from the hole, with a protruding face green face connecting the horns at the top of the head. As it continued to rise, the rest of the body could be seen with it sporting two large arms with it having a rugged design running all over it and hand-like-hooves with 3 digits for each arm jutting from the arms. The main body seemed to hold something within it, however, what was peculiar, was the reverse joint legs it had with a spring attached to the back of the legs. Ignoring the figure, both Tokoyami and Spiderman raced to each side to avoid it since it hadn't already moved. However, Midoriya and Uraraka weren't so lucky. The Minotaur robot eyes flashed purple as it was activated and saw the duo running toward it. It slowly rose one of its arms in the air preparing for an attack. But both of them weren't too worried because they've encountered several robots of various sizes some were built for speed and others for strength, and depending on the sizes they would be fast or slow. The way it was preparing for its attack it was obvious that it was built for strength. It had finally reached its peak, however, it didn't move. Even as Midoriya and Uraraka moved past it, it still did not budge. Continuing running toward the exit, Midoriya took a glance back clearly troubled by its act.

 _"_ _What is going on? It should be attacking us or at least make a swipe at Uraraka or me when we dashed passed. It's like it just gave up with its directive."_

Thinking that it was a system error he turned back and kept running for the door and the eventual goal. True Mino-robo, had stopped its initial attack, only to preparing for something different. Its eyes flashed to red as if shifting to a different mode, it also started to lower its arms and bending its legs as if to move.

"Ha almost to the door, I'll see all you shit heads at the finish line," roared Bakugo as he came into a few yards of the door. Looking back at, he saw Kirishima right behind him, and with behind him, a little ways was Spiderman and Tokoyami.

"Hurry your ass up weird hair! The bug and bird are catching up!" Kirishima looked back to gauge how far their opponents were from them only to see the boss had shown up.

"Hey Bakugo, should we be worried about that huge bull behind us?"

"Why bother? It doesn't seem like it's a bot worth fighting. Besides, we almost won this thing and whats even better if it does attack it will keep the nerd and bug busy if not for a little."

He grinned at that and it only grew more as he came closer and closer to the door. Just as he was mere feet from it, a green blur shot down in front of him forcing him to stop.

"The hell?!, cried out Bakugo as he came to a halt.

The bionic Minotaur soon rose in front of Bakugo, blocking his way. Kirishima soon skidded to a stop to his temperamental partner, who made it difficult to. With a new figure coming into view, the Minotaur huffed out air from its nose as if annoyed about the small fry it has to take care of. Kirishima soon hardened his body while Bakugo erupted small explosions in one palm.

"Well, I guess the boss is our problem now," spoke Kirishima, but then he soon smirked, "But, I wouldn't have it any other way."

With his last statement, he clashed his fist against each other.

"That's the fucking spirit," growled Bakugo, "now let's show this bull not to stand in my way."

* * *

 **Whew, finally done! Now I know what you're thinking. "Hey certifiedian3, why you leaving with a cliffhanger?" And I say to that, I wanted to get this out a long time ago and it was gonna be a lot longer. But decided that it was a bit two long.** **D** **on't pay attention to ch. 4.** **So I promise these chapters will be out a lot faster, but like I said in the last if I'm late I'll put out two. So I hope you all have a great day/night. Also any of you getting that Spiderman game!**


	6. Rise to the Top

**Hope you all enjoy this sorry for it being so late.**

Standing before Kirishima and Bakugo was the final boss, who was a robotic Minotaur, with its arms crossed, guarding the only way out. And that wasn't the only annoyance that they had to deal with, coming up quick were two other teams running for the door: Team Spiderman and Team Midoriya. The humanoid bull just looked at its assailants as if they were gnats that needed to be swatted away. Both Bakugo and Kirishima were on guard with their opponent with Kirishima activating his quirk and hardening skin. Though before he was all the way back behind everyone else, it was able to make it up to them in a short amount of time.

"Oi, what kind of look you giving me," asked Bakugo, "you should change your mood before I fucking make you."

To further emphasize his point he sparked explosions in his open palm. As if provoked by that challenge, it uncrossed its arms and gave the duo its full attention. Bakugo noticed this act and started positioning his arms in case the thing made a move. Kirishima also took a more wide stance in order to better withstand an attack. For just a brief moment, there was nothing but the sounds of footsteps drawing closer. Suddenly, the Minotaur reeled its arms back and tried to swipe at both of them. Bakugo launched himself to the side with his quirk and kept on going for the head. However, Kirishima chose to block the attack, with the ground cracking somewhat underneath him. He couldn't really move from his position since the Minotaur was still pushing its fist into him.

"Hey Bakugo, if you could, do you think you could help me out down here," asked Kirishima.

"Don't worry," responded Bakugo, "by the time I'm done with it, we'll already have this shit first event as good as won."

Bakugo had finally landed on top of its head and poised his hands right above the poll. With a menacing grin, you started a barrage of constant explosions on top of its head. With each explosion, it seemed as if the non-stop push of Robo-Mino got weaker and weaker. He wasn't thinking of stopping anytime soon, at least not until the inside of Minotaur's head combusted and it on the floor smoking. However, that wouldn't be the case as its hands came up and grabbed him.

Bakugo could only curse at the thing as he fired his explosions on its hooves. "Fuck! Get your goddamn hooves off me!"

Instead of putting him safely on the ground, the Minotaur opted to throw away from the door.

"DDDDAAAAMMMMITTTTTT!"

"Bakugo!"

Kirishima couldn't really see what was going on since his face could only see a metallic hoof. But he did hear Bakugo get sent flying and now it was just him and the Minotaur. And it seemed it resumed hits pressure upon him. Maybe if he could push back just some more, he could get a shot in and maybe destroy the thing. Yes, even among this, a man would never give up, even if his efforts may be in vain. With a new resolve, he started pushing back harder, with the Minotaur answering that push with an even stronger push right back.

"You…Think…You…Can…Beat…ME?! I'll…show…you…what…I…can…do," spoke all the while gritting his teeth and pushing back even harder.

However, he soon found himself almost falling to the floor, right after the pressure from the Minotaur's fist suddenly vanished.

"Whoa. Whoa."

He barely caught himself from falling on his face only to look up to see the Minotaur crouching on the ceiling, flashing its red eyes at him. It only took a second to realize what it was getting ready to do, but it was already too late as it launched itself back at Kirishima ready to crush him against its horns. Kirishima brought his arms up again to brace against the impact, but even he didn't think it would do that much to protect him. But then he was pulled away just as the Minotaur crashed into the ground, where he was just a moment ago.

"Whew, that was a close one. A second later and it would have been hard to figure out if you were the floor or not."

Kirishima looked to find that Spiderman had saved him from nearly becoming paste.

"Thanks, man. You're a real life saver."

Spiderman offered him a hand up, which he gladly obliged. As he got up, the Minotaur wretched its head from the ground where it left a crater in the cement. It turned its head to the side to look at Kirishima and Spiderman. Both of them got back into a battle ready position and not once taking their eyes off it.

"Hey Longhorn, you really shouldn't ram your head into things, it's not good for the ole noggin. You really could lose some important stuff in there."

The bull just huffed out steam from its nostrils as it continued to stare at the two. Soon, however, the Minotaur was surrounded by the rest of the people that were in the running for the door surrounded it with the recovered, but angry, Bakugo with them.

"You're gonna get butchered for that cow," threatened Bakugo. Only to have Minotaur ignore him, which only made him more furious. He took a step forward as he was about to again attack the Minotaur.

"Why you…I'm gonna fry you till you're nothing but a cr—."

He was interrupted by, Dark-Shadow which in turn meant he was stopped by Tokoyami.

"Get your shit out of my way before I tear it from you," demanded Bakugo.

Still, with his stoic demeanor showing on his face he responded to Bakugo.

"You can't just rush in there without a plan. Or did you forget that you got sent flying."

"Shut up, It only got lucky once. Now get out of my way."

Bakugo forced himself through Dark-Shadow and lunged at it once again, starting with its hind legs. As Bakugo attacked, everyone else was hesitating about what to do. On one hand, they could just leave with Bakugo keeping it busy, but leaving him would leave a bad taste in their mouths. They looked back to see that Bakugo was trying to blow his way through the Minotaur stomach, but the only thing that he seemed to be doing was only singeing the coat off the robot. Kirishima had enough standing on the sidelines and watching his partner fight alone. He hardened his skin again and jumped at its back putting a dent in it. The Minotaur reached for Kirishima, but couldn't exactly reach him.

Kirishima cracked a grin, "Can't reach huh? Well, hope you don't mind if I put some dents into you."

He began punching the back of the Minotaur trying to at least damage it. But he barely made a dent after his constant punching. The other robots weren't this durable. Just one punch and they'd either explode into pieces or just fall. But this thing was not only strong but durable. He couldn't decide which was worse: One enemy that was very strong or many that are very weak.

The Minotaur was getting annoyed with pest on its back. Since he couldn't get him off his back the usual way, it'll just have to figure out a different way to get rid of this itch. It jumped again though not as strong as the first time and slammed his back into the wall leaving Kirishima in the wall.

"Ok, enough standing around," spoke Spiderman as he ran after Minotaur. "Win or lose, I'm not gonna let some huck of metal beat up my friends…Maybe Bakugo."

Bakugo gritted his teeth at that comment. "Shut up." He then raced after him.

As Spiderman drew closer, the Minotaur took notice of him.

"So, a question for you Robo-Mino, are actually compelled to ram anything with the color red?" asked Spiderman. "Regardless if it's with your head or arms. Because I would think that you would be able to at least resist that common trend."

It looked at the wall-crawler and when he was within reach tried to punch him. Spiderman jumped above the punch, and using the hoof he launched himself and kicked the Minotaur in the chin which caused it to careen its head back. He landed behind it, only to have his spider-sense to go off making him dodge out of the way of another punch.

"You recover fast, most guys your size would be amazed by that kick," commented Spiderman all the while dodging all the strikes. "Several of them took a second to recover because they can't believe something like me can pack quite a punch."

He caught one of its arms and threw it into a wall. Bakugo landed right next to him having, though he didn't show it, he was extremely surprised that Spiderman threw a 20-foot robot without much effort. With every fight, competition, or exercise they do he finds something else that Spiderman has an advantage over him. And another thing he has on his mind in order to close the gap in their abilities. The Minotaur tried to get up, but appeared that is was damaged enough, and collapsed back to the ground. Everyone soon came up behind the two all surprised about what they all just saw.

"Wow, I know you were able to stop a car from crushing you, but I didn't think you were that strong," spoke Uraraka.

Tokoyami responded agreeing to the notion, "Yes, its quite amazing that you hold such power within you. As always you are quite spectacular Spiderman."

"Yea you guys never have seen all his muscles it's quite impressive," spoke Kirishima.

Everyone looked in the direction of Kirishima, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"What? It's not weird to understand your rivals body type in order figure out your own way to beat them. Besides you guys see me without my shirt all the time."

"Aww you guys are making me blush," the wall-crawler scratched the back of his head.

Bakugo crossed his arms but didn't move from his spot. Instead, he looked at the Minotaur and gave it a glaring look.

Spiderman looked back at the robot as if he was waiting for something to happen. Midoriya was also looking over at the robot, though it was always cool to see a fight with potential heroes, something felt off about fight. It seemed as if it went down too easily given that Kirishima couldn't really put a dent in the thing and Bakugo had trouble damaging it. It was as if it was playing possum, waiting for a moment to strike or charging for something outrageous.

"Now I guess its back to racing to the door," said Kirishima. He fist pumped his arm into the air, ready to win the event. "Last one to the gate—."

Before he could finish Spiderman yelled, "GET DOWN!"

Just five-seconds ago, it was all fine, but now his spider-sense was screaming in his head telling him to move. The Minotaur had gotten up and laughed itself at the group in the span of a few seconds. Luckily since Midoriya and Bakugo were already alert and looking at the robot so they were already moving out of the way when it started moving. Unluckily, the rest were already slow on the uptake, pushed Tokoyami and Kirishima out of the way and grabbed Uraraka and threw her into the air.

"URARAKA! FLOAT! NOW!"

Uraraka was barely able to process everything that just happened, but since she was in the air and getting ready to fall back to the ground. She activated her quirk and began floating down.

The web-slinger barely had time to jump out of the way before he was skewered upon the horn.

"That was a close one, you almost made several of my baddies sad that they couldn't finish me off. But seriously you need to a better trick instead of ram something and then stopping to for punch."

However, as the Minotaur neared a wall it flipped in order to plant his feet upon the wall and launched himself off it hurtling toward Spiderman.

"Huh," remarked Spiderman just as he landed on the ceiling. "I guess that is different. But 0 points for creativity."

Spiderman jumped off the ceiling with the Robo-Mino chasing after him. They kept on jumping from wall to ceiling to wall to floor. Spiderman could keep this up for a while, however, he was more concerned about the others, and he could end up crashing into them if he wasn't careful. The rest picked themselves up and Uraraka finally made it back on the ground. They looked at the ensuing chase, trying to figure out how they can beat an unstoppable force.

"We gotta help him," cried out Uraraka.

"I know but we can't even get close," said Kirishima. "Even if we tried to, I don't know whether we'll get in the way."

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing."

"What we could do is leave the bug to handle this himself. He seems capable enough."

Tokoyami could only look at him in shock. "You would leave the person who went in to save you. You are my vicious than I thought, Bakugo."

"You forget bird brain. This is a competition, I don't give a damn if he helped me, that was his chose if he gets trapped that was his fault."

Midoriya was trying to rack his brain. None of them were fast enough to reach to Spiderman, and even if they were the only one who may be durable enough to take a hit from it was Kirishima. Maybe he could try using his quirk. No, that wouldn't work either. I still don't know if I can control my quirk, even with all the practice Spiderman and I did. They didn't have much time since Spiderman couldn't hold it off forever. They also didn't have the time. The longer this kept up the higher the probability that some more of the competition could arrive. He looked back at them watching zip around the room. They were going incredibly fast, maybe if…

He snapped his head back at everyone. "Guys, I got an idea. But we're gonna need to blow off its springs on the back of its legs to prevent it from moving so much and ramming us."

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You do realize that we get flattened if we tried going stopping that thing while it's jumping around right," pointed out Tokoyami. "Not to mention, Spiderman is still fighting that thing. What will happen if he gets distracted for a moment seeing us trying to fight it?"

"That's why we'll get him to stop it."

Spiderman was still evading the Minotaur. They weren't getting anywhere from dodging but he was too concerned not trying to put the rest in harm's way. He barely had time to look around, as the Minotaur would be close to crushing him. He needed to get it away from them in order to fight this thing without having to worry about them. If he had his webs he could maybe immobilize it when it landed. Or maybe he could shoot webs in its eyes. He was starting to regret leaving his web-shooters in his other clothes.

"SPIDERMAN!"

He looked in the direction of the shout and saw Midoriya running toward him. If he got any closer, it'd be possible that the Minotaur will go for him. He landed on a wall tried to say what he had before he had to jump again.

"Stay away Midoriya. I don't want you getting attacked."

"Don't worry, we have a plan to take it out. We just need you to stop it."

He considered it, I thought it might work. I, however, he wasn't sure how long it would stay stunned before it reared its horns on the others. Then again he didn't have any better ideas, and play tag wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Ok but if it gets too hairy backoff."

"Right."

He just leaped off the wall and began moving toward the opposite side of the room.

"Hey discount Rhino, bet you can't break this wall with my body." And right on time, the Minotaur was charging right for him and looked like gaining speed since it was back on the ground. His spider-sense, of course, was going off, but he needed to wait just a little bit longer. When the Minotaur was about to impaled against the wall, he leaped over the Minotaur leaving it to crash into the wall.

He dusted some of the dust off that got caught on his clothes. "Well, you almost got through, but I wasn't really in the mood to be a battering ram. But thanks for the…Mino…Tour."

It tried to remove its head from the wall but found itself stuck. It tried again but to no avail. Spiderman turned to the rest of the group. "So tell me again what the plan wa—."

He then heard a crunching sound behind him to see that Kirishima was breaking the springs on the back of its legs.

"RAaah, there now it can't bounce around everywhere. Uraraka you're up."

"Right. You can count on me." She ran up to it and place both her hands on the leg. She activated her quirk causing for the bottom half to start floating up. It was still trying to get out of its predicament, as if getting out of the hole meant more to it, than what was going on with the rest of its body. Tokoyami came up with Dark shadow and had it grasp one of the Minotaurs legs. He attempted to wretch it out but he was having a little problem. It seemed it was stuck in there pretty well.

"Spiderman if you would," he spoke as he gestured his the Minotaur."

"Help out pulling Pooh out of Rabbit's hole?"

Though confused, Tokoyami just nodded his head. Spiderman usually understood what was going on and what they were talking about so this should be no different. The wall-crawler walked over to one of the legs of and grasped it. He then began pulling on it with Dark Shadow grasping the other and pulling. Soon it was out of the wall and floating with Dark Shadow still attached to it. Uraraka started to cup her mouth in order to suppress her body's urge to puke.

She spoke while still maintaining her quirk and keeping her vomit down, "Please hurry. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Her cheeks bulged once more as she forced it back down.

"No need to worry Uraraka, this will be resolved in a moment. Dark Shadow."

Listening to its partner, it started slamming the Minotaur against the ground. At first, it didn't seem as if it was doing anything, but after the 4th slam, the Minotaur started seeing some parts flying off. However, it jammed its arm into the ground, preventing itself from being lifted in the air again.

"Just let yourself be defeated you iron monster," yelled Tokoyami through his gritting teeth. This was starting to become very difficult, it felt as if it was getting heavier. That could only mean that Uraraka was starting to lose control. Everyone noticed that Tokoyami was starting to have trouble and they all knew what was happening. Midoriya ran up Uraraka to give his support as much as he could. It already looked like she was about to let go.

"I..can't.. ..d it any lon..ger."

She deactivated her quirk, causing for the Minotaur's legs to fall back to the ground. Making it impossible for Darkshadow to even budge the Minotaur. Dark shadow soon retreated back into Tokoyami. He soon collapsed to a knee, obviously drained from exerting Darkshadow too much trying to lift the thing. It started to get back up with much difficulty since its main supports for its leg was destroyed.

"I knew the fucking nerd's plan wouldn't work," yelled out Bakugo.

"Crap I didn't think it would have that much of self-preservation will," spoke Kirishima. "Just like the myths where heroes fought these monsters."

"If you're too busy admiring the goddamn bull. I'm gonna blast it into the fucking ground."

Bakugo raced toward the struggling iron bull ready to end its life. He was aiming for its elbow, to make it almost impossible for the thing to fight back. However, the Minotaur lurched its arm pinned Bakugo to the ground.

He started blasting large digits to get free. "Dammit. Not again. I'll kill you. I'll send you to hell after you let go of me."

"Crap, Bakugo got caught again. Come on Kirishima, let's go save your short-fused friend"

"Right."

Spiderman and Kirishima ran to free their 'friend'. But they were wary of Minotaur though it only had one limb that preoccupied inoperable. Kirishima activated his quirk as they drew closer their eyes started to focus upon the only unimpeded arm, but then the wall crawler's spider-sense went off. He looked to the side to an incoming kick coming right for them. Though Spiderman was able to dodge, he failed in warning Kirishima in time who took the kick and got sent skidding across the floor.

Spiderman cried out, "Kirishima!"

His spider-sense and saw the free hand going for him. He couldn't move completely in the air and his leg was grabbed. He was then thrown back on the ground then was trapped after the Minotaur jammed its three fingers into the ground.

"Not good." He tried lifting the hand off of him, however, since it was embedded in the ground and the Minotaur put most of its weight on that hand, he was unable to make it budge.

"I blame you short fuse."

"Shut up, fucking bug."

They continued to try to escape, with Spiderman trying to lift thing off him and Bakugo trying to rupture the hand of the Minotaur. It was still propping itself up from its Everyone was either pinned, incapacitated or too tired to give an attack. Or at least that was what someone was thinking. Midoriya was the only one who wasn't down. It was up to him this would be easy to take it down, but he was still unsure if he would be able to use his quirk and not break his bones in the process. Though this is what all that training was for, he felt as if he would mess up this time, after all his plan did get the lot of them incapacitated. Maybe he should wait for another team to come to the—. He looked at Kacchan and Spiderman, still fighting, not giving up. He closed his fist into a ball. He can't just give up, there are people still trying to win. He couldn't prove to the world that another symbol of peace was in the making if he just waited for people to help him. He'd have to show everyone that he had just much of a reason to be here as the rest of them, but not only that he wanted to fight all the strongest students, including Kacchan and Spiderman. He called upon One-for-All into his legs and bolted toward the Minotaur who was keeping his friends from moving.

 _"If I remember correctly, robots have several weak points, especially in their joints. But for it to be taken down completely, the head needs to be taken out."_

He stopped right under the Minotaur's neck, leaving a trail of torn up cement behind him trying in an attempt to slow him down. Leaving Spiderman and Bakugo dumbfounded.

"DEKU?!"

"Midoriya!?"

He smiled at them, which pissed off Bakugo. "Don't worry guys, I'll take it from here."

He jumped up and enveloped his arm in an orange hue with red streaks. As he drew closer, he gritted his teeth and pulled back his arm ready to punch through. He hoped that he wouldn't break his arm. He thrust his arm through the Minotaur's neck, practically lobbing off its head. It crashed right between Bakugo and Spiderman, with the last of its power draining and its eyes fading out. The rest of the body collapsed onto the ground with its upper body being supported by its arm. Everyone had their jaw wide open after seeing Midoriya practically burst through the Minotaurs neck, all except Spidey.

"Nice going Midoriya, too bad you couldn't see the look on its face when he punched through him."

"Do you ever shut up."

Midoriya landed on Minotaur and tumbled down its back. He picked himself up and tried to assess what may or may not be broken.

 _"Arm not scratched up, and my legs just feel kinda sore. But nothing's broken! Guess all that training really did pay off."_

He clenched his fist and silently thanked Spiderman's help, with a tear creeping out of his eye. Uraraka got up and ran up to Midoriya.

"Great job, Deku. That was amazing! You punched its lights out. Oh and look you didn't break your arm this time.

"Ur..ura..raka! Y..ea. I..wa..s.. tra..ining to im..prove m..y quirk befo..re the st..art of the sp..orts festi..val. I was ho..ping th..at I wou..ld get th..is good."

Midoriya kept on trying to hide his blush from her. Even after all this time and the weeks, he still couldn't look at her without getting nervous. She kept on smiling at him. She always admired him and his quirk was just amazing. The first time she saw him do this kind of thing, he practically blew away an arena trap, another time he flung a ball 750 meters with just his finger. Heck, she even used the wreckage from one of his punches as munition to win one of their battle trial they had their first week. If he was involved it seemed he could rise above the challenge and meet it head-on.

Spiderman tilted his head back to call out to them. "Hey, if you guys are down with patting yourselves on the back could you get this bucket of bolts off me. Not this guy here, This is the perfect shell for him."

"Just fucking die already."

After getting released from the confines of the Minotaur, the 3 teams took a breath from their battle. Though none of them were badly hurt, though Kirishima had taken a bad hit in the last attack, he seemed fine and just felt sore. Now nothing really was stopping them from getting out of here and winning the first event. The longer they just stood there, the likely hood of someone showing up grew much larger.

Kirishima was the first to speak. "So I doubt that they have another big bad waiting for us, but I'd rather not find out."

"Good suggestion Kirishima," remarked Spiderman. "So are we gonna do another race again. Or are we gonna sluggishly walk to the door."

Uraraka raised her finger. "I vote for taking our time."

Tokoyami and Darkshadow opted to vote with her. "We second that."

"How bout I make it easier for the all of you and just cross the fucking door."

They all looked at Bakugo and started laughing.

Spiderman took a moment to wipe a fake tear from his eye lens. "Ok Banger Mcsplosion, leave it to me to tell the jok…"

Spiderman could already see Bakugo running for the door and getting ready to blast it open again. He started running after him, not wanting to get left behind he raced a, leaving everyone else having to realize that two of the six people have left. Soon they all were trying to catch up to them, luckily for all of them the door was still closed so at least he'll have to… Bakugo tried blasting the door open only to make it bend somewhat, however, Spiderman jumped and kicked the door open and continued running until he got to the first step to a stairway running up to an opening of light.

"Great," Spiderman sighed, "Stairs and the rays of sunshine shining through. I feel as if this is an end of an episode or something."

His spider-sense went off but since it wasn't too bad he just let it slide. Then his head was pushed slightly down because Bakugo used it as a springboard.

"Then maybe you shouldn't stand around like a damn character in your shows."

Bakugo then jumped from his head and started running up. Spiderman rubbed the back of his head looking at Bakugo heading out.

"Did you really need to use my head as a trampoline." Taking a step he bounded toward Bakugo with little to no effort but as he tried to pass, Bakugo attempted to grab the back of Spiderman's shirt, but the web-slinger jumped on the wall to avoid the hand but got the end of his mask caught.

"He…y..y let go. I know I made a few cracks at you, but that doesn't mean you get to touch the mask." He reached out and grabbed onto Bakugo's spiked hair.

"At least I can keep you from getting ahead of me," spouted Bakugo as he still attempted to de-mask the wall-crawler.

To his credit, he had noticed that Spiderman had been very protective of his mask. He never has seen him without his mask at all even during lunch. He came upon him one time when he was eating lunch, though he seemed to stop at his nose all too suddenly as if he sensed he was there. But now since he's distracted he may be able to pass him, and finally beat him. With this realization, he could only grin at the idea.

Back at the foot of the stairs the rest the group had finally made it and looked up seeing Bakugo and Spiderman "fighting" while they'll were climbing the stairs.

Tokoyami could only look at them and sigh.

"Are they really fighting while running up the stairs? Though all of us are tired, they somehow have the energy to bicker."

"Hey, that's how people bond, through fighting with their fists and understanding their struggles through their fists."

Midoriya could only look at the antics going in front of them but then turned his attention to two running for the gold. They're already close to finishing, but the only reason that they haven't already won was that both of them were keeping each other in check. Well, Spiderman was just acting as if this would slow him down. They were getting closer to them, but not quick enough for them to pass them quickly. If he was going to close the gap he needed to capitalize on this. He could use "One-for-All," but he'd create knockback that the others wouldn't be prepared for and he didn't want to hurt anyone. So maybe he could have Uraraka make him weightless again. The only problem is that she already was tired from the fight and barely recovered. But this is the only way so he turned to Uraraka.

"Uraraka, I have an idea for us to win this thing. But I need you to use your quirk one more time. Even if it's only for a second, it will be a great help."

She looked at him with a troubled look. Just as he thought, she was still tired and still needed time to recover, but this is was the home stretch and if they didn't do something quick they won't come in first. But after second her expression turned into a smile.

"If it's you Deku, I think you can pull us the win. But I might be only able to get you about 2 seconds." She extended her hand and opened her palm ready to activate her quirk for him.

Midoriya blushed but then gave her a toothy grin. "That's all I need and thanks. I'll win this for us."

"Ha, you better."

He slapped his hand against her hand and noticed he was slightly lighter. With no time wasting, he activated his quirk on the low side and jumped for the two leaders ahead and bypassing the two guys in front of him. He was close to hitting the ceiling until gravity became a factor, and started falling right in front of Bakugo and Spiderman.

"What the hell?! How the fuck did you get here Deku?!"

"Midoriya?! You didn't tell me you could fly!"

Though he passed them, it was only for a moment as he started losing momentum and they were catching up fast. He didn't have much time before they passed him again and he'd be tumbling down the stairs. If he was going to win this, he needed to use the people behind him to give him a "push." Bakugo outstretched his hands and started rocketing toward him, furious that he somehow got in front of him.

"Deku, the hell do you think you're doing? Stay behind me and fucking lose."

Spiderman ran up alongside him in case Bakugo tried to do anything to Midoriya.

 _"Come just a little closer…"_

Finally, Bakugo and Spiderman were in the position he needed them to be. Midoriya bent his legs and activated his quirk. He thrust his legs back and with the force his legs made, he created an air current that not only propelled him further up the stairs but sent the wall-crawler and Bakugo flying back down the stairs.

"Sorry Spiderman, but I gotta win this."

As he drew closer and closer he could hear the audience growing louder. And landing started to come to mind once again. Hopefully, he would make it to the exit before having to make an abrupt landing on stairs. Finally, he was about to shoot out, when he heard Present Mic speaking.

 **"In first place we have… Team Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka!"**

He finally reached the top of the stairs and the finish line. The crowd was cheering and he could see the confetti floating down.

"I did it! I beat Spiderman and Kacchan. Did you see All-M—"

He fell back onto the ground, having finally slowed down enough to which gravity could pull him back on the ground. He picked him up himself and had a tear in his eye. Not from the fall, but the happiness that he was able to win and show All-Might he could win this thing. He looked toward the crowd hoping to see All-MIght. When he finally laid his eyes on him he saw that him clapping and smiling at him. Midoriya wiped a tear off his face and smiled back at him.

 **"Now let's see which team or person finishes second, please direct your attention back to the opening."**

The crowds turn their heads back to the stairs opening in the ground where Midoriya had shot out of, they all waited with anticipation who would make it out. Soon a brunette could be seen bouncing as she drew closer to the top and outran Uraraka.

 **"Though she already won alongside Midoriya, Uraraka is the second to rise from the labyrinth."**

Uraraka took a few steps then crouched over try to regain some breaths. After she got a little stamina back, she looked to see Midoriya walking over to her. She stood back up and greeted Midoriya with a smile.

"Uraraka?! How did you get past Tokoyami and Kirishima? We were behind them when I jumped."

"Oh, that?" She smirked replied, "I got enough energy to use my quirk again and used it to speed myself. I only had to worry about Tokoyami and Dark-Shadow."

Midoriya blinked a few moments.

"R..r..eally!?"

The only thing he got from her was a laugh and her hand resting on his shoulder trying to keep her from falling from laughter.

"Nah, that didn't happen," she said in between fits of giggles. "Whatever you did up there, it sent Spiderman and Bakugo flying back us. Tokoyami tried to catch Spiderman, but when he had Dark-Shadow catch him, he got pulled along by Spidey with Tokoyami in tow. Kirishima, on the other hand, got head-butted by Bakugo and I think he might be out cold."

Midoriya gave her a blank look. He couldn't believe his plan could actually cause all that.

"So it should take them a little longer for them to make it up, right?"

Uraraka shook her head, "I didn't say that, as I ran up I could hear—"

She was interrupted by the loud yelling coming from the stairs. They turned to see Bakugo coming up from the dark standing in the light with a bump on his head.

 **"And the second team to return to the light is…Team Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima! Look at the determination, he didn't even try to give up after getting sent flying by Midoriya!"**

"Bakugo looked incredibly angry and when he locked his eyes on Midoriya, it only intensified. He angrily and slowly walked toward Midoriya and Uraraka. His face also sporting an anger that Midoriya had never before seen. In all honesty, he was definitely scared what Bakugo might do to him if he got to close. Then they all heard the sound of running footsteps, they all turned to look who was going be the 3rd team to make it up. Soon something black and spiky could be seen steadily rising from the stair and when I become a little easier to see, they could see something red be carried on the side. Finally, they were able to distinguish who was rising up and Tokoyami could be seen.

 **"I can't believe it. Somehow Tokoyami was able to make it all the way back up in record time from the bottom of the stairs. The third team to come out is…Team Fumikage Tokoyami and Spiderman!"**

As finally stepped away from the stairs they could get a better look at him… or rather 'them.'

Tokoyami was getting piggyback from Spiderman while he had a slightly dazed Kirishima on his side with an arm wrapped around him.

 **"Look at that! All the team leaders finally have all their members above ground. And who'd had thought Spidey would be carrying them all!"**

Tokoyami got off of Spiderman's back and looked slightly embarrassed. Spiderman looked and saw Midoriya and rest and walked over them still carrying Kirishima with Tokoyami walking beside him.

"Hey guys, that went well," Spiderman spoke, "seriously, Midoriya, are you sure you don't have any wind power or something. But it was all worth it to see Bakugo not understanding the concept of 'friendly fire'. "

"Fuck you bug," retorted Bakugo.

"Seriously, people start thinking that you have anger issues."

Kirishima finally started to stand up and the wall-crawler let go of him. Kirishima also had a bump on his head that, luckily, was going down.

 **"Now that we have our 3 teams, time to bring everyone else up to speed."**

The rumbling started to occur and the ground opened up showing the labyrinth and its interworkings. Soon the walls shrunk into the ground showing how far everyone got in the labyrinth. It seemed that a lot of the students had made it to the Minotaur room and had only stopped because the labyrinth opened. All of Class-A made up the students in the room and most of Class-B was also there and a few stranglers.

 **"Everyone that has reached the boss room, you have made it to the second round. You will soon be told the rules for the next event."**

Several cheers and angst sounds could be heard throughout the labyrinth. Soon everyone who had made it was again in front of Midnight, ready to hear the details of the next event. All the students who had made it was catching their breaths and discussing what the next event might entail. Though most of Class 1-A wanted to know what happened to that robot in the big room.

"How were you able to fight that robotic monstrosity," Tenya spoke rubbing his arm, "it's head was completely taken off?"

"Right? I ran past it and was like at the heck was that" chirped in Ashido. "I didn't have time to look since Momo and I didn't know how much time we had."

She extended her arms to get a better stretch until she felt she had stretched enough. With everyone finally calming down and getting some breath back, Midnight thought it time to let the details of the second event be known, by cracking her whip, bringing everyone's attention back to her. With everyone now being quiet it would be very difficult to not hear her.

 **"I know all of you are eager to get the second round started, but let me congratulate all of you who have made it this far." Now I know all of you were trying to do your absolute best, but in the end there can only be a few winners," she pointed her whip at the 6 people who made it out of the labyrinth first, "and we have our leaders our Team Midoriya, Team Bakugo, and Team Tokoyami.**

Spiderman leaned into Tokoyami. "How come my name isn't first, I practically carried two teams."

"Oh hush," responded Tokoyami, It's not like its going to matter anyway."

"Yea? Then I haven't told you about my infamous luck."

 **"Now I can imagine what all of you feel, but don't worry** **let this notion calm you. You all have the chance to rise again because the next round you'll be hunting these leaders as hunters."**

Everyone looked at each other and started whispering and glaring at the six, who could definitely feel them and their weight. Midoriya couldn't be more nervous until he remembered that he was the first one out. He was getting ready to tear up until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked to the side to see Spiderman giving him a silent thumbs up as if saying we're all in this together. This calmed him down and returned his eyes to Midnight.

 **"The second round is a Fox hunt after all. Its six against 36 and you all need to get something from them. Not much but some tails at least two you will need in order to progress. Unfortunately, there is only a few to go around so all of you will need to hold on to those tails as long as you can. Now the foxes will each have a certain amount of tails they will have with the 6th place having 2 tails, and 5th place 3 tails, and so on. This will go all the way to someone having nine tails. It is unfortunate though, that none of you weren't able to see the Minotaur in action. However, if you were to make it to it, then you would have had the chance to be apart of the leaders along with their partner. Alas, it did not come to pass, and Midoriya here was able to take it out. So I mark him as the nine tailed fox."**

The tension among the students had grown from just an uncomfortable sensation to a killer intent all directed at Midoriya. He looked at Spiderman to find some comfort but the only he saw was him staring at him as well as if he was a fly caught in his web.

 _"What did I get myself into."_

 **"Now your battlefield will be here!"**

She whipped her whip, toward a section of the stadium, to which soon the hole opened up and a building began rising out of it. She looked at the students one last time and licked her lips.

 **"Happy hunting."**

 **I hope you guys got liked it. I know that I promised to do this monthly, but since I couldn't keep it up on my end I'll just say I won't stop writing until I end it. No matter how long it takes. So hopefully it won't nearly take me as long for the next few chapters. And most of everyone's questions will be answered soon.**


End file.
